Stranger things have happened
by Kaliwashere
Summary: This is a story taking place senior year for Adam Becky and Imogen, and some of the struggles they come to face with Fiona now staying in Toronto. Please read first chapter for a more in depth summary. - Has, Beckdam, Fimogen, and Fadam. M for later chapters. I don't own degrassi or the characters just the story.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**_A/N: Okay so I know about the whole situation with Fiona being lesbian and such, but I truly miss fadam so I figured I'd start a story here. Instead of going to Rome Fiona gets a job offer in Toronto so she can stay and be with Imogen, her job does have her making frequent trips to New York though. Nothing happened with Imogen and Adam over the summer considering she never broke up with Fiona, and Becky and Adam are still together but went through a rough patch over the summer because he was jealous and insecure that he wasn't enough for her. Adam did all his surgeries over summer and began to work out when he started T, so now he is fully transitioned and no one has seen him all summer besides his family, he didn't do the summer camp counseling because he was busy at the hospital, and he's barely had in contact with Becky after seeing pictures on Face range with a bunch of guys and comments from them flirting with her. I know it isn't realistic at all that he's done with his surgeries, but it's a story so who cares right? Becky came back from Florida a week before school started and is still was trying to get in contact with Adam, she went to his house a few times but Drew always said he was out. Fiona and Imogen went to spend the summer in new York with Fiona's parents and just came back a week before school started also, while they did have fun in for while tension started brewing near the end of their trip and they had been fighting about almost everything for no particular reason. Now the whole situation with Fiona being lesbian, uh I made so Adam and her dated longer (Probably about 4 months) but eventually broke up because of Fiona's drinking problem not her being gay. He sent her to rehab just like before and they broke up then, never really having contact after that. Fiona did realize she had feelings for Holly J and then came to the realization that she was Bisexual not lesbian. However Adam and Imogen are really good friends because both are in whisper hug, but they never really mention Fiona, Imogen isn't aware they use to date either. Basically everything that happened with fimogen still happened, just not the break up. So now the story is set to start a day before school starts for everyone, I'm starting it at the Torres house but the scene will change frequently. Sorry for such a long explanation I just wanted to clear it all up so questions didn't come longer down the road and everyone would be confused. If you're interested in reading this please comment and such or pm me with ideas on where to take the story. I won't really continue if no one is reading. The first chapter should be up later tonight, so follow and favorite to see it! Thank you for reading my long author's note lol. ~Kaliwashere._**


	2. Chapter 2: Makeups

Adam sighed heavily as he groggily hit his alarm clock and got out of bed. Today was the first day of school and he was actually excited to go, he just didn't get too much sleep the night before because he was thinking about how his day would go. It was the first time anyone outside of his family, Clare and Eli, were going to see his fully transitioned body. He really didn't want to show anybody before school started not even his two best friends, but he did see Clare frequently at the hospital. His heart ached for his friend, she had been going through chemo therapy and it actually was going better than expected but he still hated to see her go through such pain. He was truly happy that Eli was with both of them through their rough times in the hospital. Eli reluctantly left to start school in New York a week or so ago.

Adam just stepped out of the shower and walked down the hallway holding a towel around his waist when drew emerged suddenly from his room and rolled his eyes at his brother. "Geez man, you don't have to go flaunting your new body just because you can! Go put some clothes on!" Drew exasperated playfully. Adam chuckled and surprised himself with the deepness of his voice the t-shots definitely worked. When entering his room he stopped in front of the full length mirror beside his bed. He was really happy with himself, he frequented the gym as much as possible and it paid off for sure. Abs lined his stomach between a signifant V line that formed at his waist. There was also a big change in height, he grew about 6 inches and now stood at about six feet. His face was clean shaven, and his hair was flat at the top of his head from his recent shower. He let it grow out all summer but preferred it to be shorter so got I cut a few days ago. It was now a reasonable length; it was short enough so it didn't hang in front of his face, but long enough that he could spike it up a bit. Adam smiled to himself, he really couldn't think of a time where he was this happy, his body finally showed how he felt inside and that changed his whole mood. As Adam eyed his closet for something to wear he heard his I-phone go off. He laid out a white v neck and black leather jacket before reaching over and checking his messages.

_'Please meet me before school at the front steps, we need to talk. I miss you –xoxo. Becky B.'_

He furrowed his eyebrows before tossing his phone on the bed and slipping on a pair of dark snug jeans. He'd be lying is he said he didn't miss her to, but he really didn't want any confrontation. The last time they really talked to each other was about 3 weeks after she left for Florida. They had been arguing over Skype for about half an hour about some guys always posting on her wall on facerange. Adam was definitely the jealous type, and even if he did trust his girlfriend he didn't like all the attention she was getting from the other lifeguards. She just got tagged in a picture of some guy holding her from behind and kissing her cheek while both of them were soaked and only in bathing suits. The thing that bothered Adam the most was that she looked so happy in the picture, she was clearly laughing at something the guy said before the picture was taken and she had a dopey smile on her face. He thought he was the only one that could ever get her to smile like that, and seeing that he wasn't just made him infuriated. She tried to tell him they were just friends and that they were just posing for the picture it wasn't anything serious. Just as Adam believed what she said Becky's father walked in to inform her Justin was here to take her on their date. All he heard before he ended the call was _"I'm so sorry."_ She spent the next half hour texting him saying things like, _"it's not what you think."_ And _"It was my dad's idea."_ But he wasn't having any of it. When she came to see him after she came back from Florida he made Drew answer the door, he was more than happy to lie to the girl that was breaking his brother's heart.

Not before long Adam was fully dressed and was putting a bit of mouse in his hair. He styled it up in the front but kept most of it down; it reminded him of Ryan Reynolds haircut. He looked in the mirror once last time doing a once over of his outfit. He sported dark jeans that fit him nicely but weren't too tight, a white V-neck that did a nice job of chowing of his chest which he no longer had to hide, a jet black leather jacket he got from his brother a while back, and to top it off classic black and white converse. He was certainly pleased and was sure he'd turn heads at school today.

"Adam let's go! I have to be there a little early for some president duties!" Drew called from the kitchen. Adam rushed downstairs and fished the keys to the car drew and him shared. "I'm driving today, that cool?" Adam asked grabbing a pop-tart from the pantry. "Whatever man let's just go." He replied with a mouth full of cereal. The car ride to school was mostly silent, besides the radio being on full blast. Their mom had bought them a Midnight blue convertible mustang to share, but Adam used it more considering drew always got rides from Bianca.

Drew hopped out the car without saying a word and entered from the back of the school where he asked his younger brother to drop him off. "Love you to bro!" Adam called out only to receive a small wave from Drew. Adam drove around to the front of the school and parked just a little ways away from the steps. His head was practically swimming with frustration trying to figure out what to say to Becky. Technically they never really broke up and he did want some answers so he figured there was little harm in speaking to her, even if he was still angry.

His eyes involuntarily lit up at the sight of her strawberry blonde hair, her head was hanging down and she was typing away at her phone. Just a few moments before he was walking up to her his phone buzzed and he saw a messaged from her, she clearly hadn't seen him yet.

_'Adam please don't stand me up again, I really need to see you.-Becky B.'_

He chuckled despite himself which caused Becky to raise her head slightly at the noise. She only did a short glance before turning her attention back to her phone, this confused him. "What I don't get ah hello?" He asked plopping down next to Becky. "Sorry I'm waiting for somebody can you please leave." She responded still not looking over. "It's me Becks." Adam said hooking a finger under her chin so she'd look up. "Look I don't know who-"She started but was at a loss for words when she met his eyes. She knew those eyes all too well, those were the baby blues of the guy she fell in love with. "Adam you look so…" Becky trailed off unable to find words to describe how amazing his new appearance was. "Well, I got all my surgeries and I'm on t now. I would have told you but…" A small flash of hurt struck his face before he composed himself and stood up, lifting her with him. She tried to lock their fingers together but he pulled away nervously before she could. She took notice to the fact that he was looking anywhere but at her.

"I missed you so much Adam." Becky cooed while placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He felt different to her, muscular, hardened. His hand moved to cover hers and he stared down at his shoes. "I uh missed you to I guess." Adam choked out, he was clearly uncomfortable with the current situation, but this needed to be handled now or it never would. "Please look at me." She pleaded taking a step forward so she was fully in front of him. Adam raised his head and Becky was surprised to see his eyes brimmed with tears; she really did hurt him, bad. He knew her side of the story, the fact that her dad set her up with Justin even after she refused at first stating she was with Adam and nothing was going to change that. But her father persisted and she reluctantly agreed just to get him to leave her alone. He was just hurt she didn't tell him what was going on because he would have helped her, but she lied to him openly denying everything, because she didn't want him to know. Becky repeated the whole story again, now conveying more emotion then she could over text, as they stood outside Degrassi, his hand covering her the whole time.

After a moment of silence she spoke up again. "I'm begging for forgiveness, Adam please." She was now choking back tears, his gaze met hers once more and he opened his mouth to speak but abruptly closed it again. Their eyes locked and he closed the short distance between them placing a hand on each cheek, bringing her into a long meaningful kiss. He was the first to pull away, parting their lips with a small smack. "What does this mean for us?" Becky asked when he rested his forehead to hers. "I don't want to break up; we've been through too much. My trust with you is on thin ice, but we'll manage." Adam replied slowly opening his eyes and lifting his head to look at her. He gave a small hopeful smile before she intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him alongside her up the steps. The first period bell had just ringed and they both knew they were going to be late, but they needed time to catch up. So Becky pulled Adam into the nearest broom closet, connecting their lips the instant the door shut.

* * *

A/N: Okay so heres the first chapter, review please. I'll post the next one tomorrow. If I have no comments after that i probably wont post anymore. I just want to make sure people are reading you know? Thank you -xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3: Parties and Planning

"Imogen get up! You're already missing first period." Fiona began nudging her girlfriend awake. She knew it wasn't a good idea to let her stay the night before school but sometimes it was hard to say no when she pouted. "Come on Fions, five more minutes." Imogen tossed a pillow in Fiona's direction but she dodged it. "Get up now or I'll make you walk." Fiona demanded tugging on her shoulder. "When you put it like that..." Imogen stated lifting up from the bed and walking to the closet.

It took around twenty minutes for Imogen to shower and get dressed; she walked out into the living room of Fiona's condo to find her girlfriend tweeting away on her phone. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you still completely obsessed with twitter even after everything that happened?" Imogen ask in a sing song voice that barely caught her attention. "Come on let's go the cabs out front." Fiona replied not commenting on what Imogen said.

Imogen let out a huff as the elevator made it to the lobby and she entered the cab outside, Fiona was still focused on her phone and hadn't even look up since they left the condo. "Am I going to get any of your attention this morning?" She asked more than frustrated. "Sorry I was distracted, what'd you say?" The older girl replied glancing up from whatever was occupying her and putting her phone in her pocket. "Well…" Imogen began but was cut off by the sudden noise of her girlfriend's phone. "Sorry can I get that? It might be my boss." She said looking at her with hopeful eyes. Imogen just nodded and turned to face out the window. Ever since Fiona got her job at the fashion company things have been getting worse and worse between them, Fiona is either at work or on her phone promoting the company. They'd been back from New York for a week and the most they've spoken to each other was this morning. Imogen wanted to speak up but didn't want to cause another argument, which they have been having a lot lately. Fiona turned away from her and pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket to look at.

_'Throwing a back to school party at your condo, don't say no because I already invited people. And by people I mean the whole school, sorry but we gotta have a presidential party! Miss ya! –Drew T.'_

She let out an exasperated sigh and looked away from her phone and out the window; she didn't even notice they were already at Degrassi. "Okay Immy, I won't be here to when the cab picks you up after school I have to stay at the condo and prepare for one of Drew's parties. See you later." She then leaned over and softly pecked her girlfriend's lips before she exited the cab.

Imogen walked down the deserted hall lazily not wanting to go to her first class when she heard a ruckus from behind her. She stopped in her tracks and swiftly turned around only to see Becky Baker stumbling out of a closet in lip lock with some boy. Her mouth was agape seeing miss innocent make out with someone so passionately, let alone someone who didn't look like her boyfriend. She stomped over to confront her on her actions; Adam was one of her good friends after all and she wouldn't stand for this. "Baker! What do you think you're doing? What about Adam?!" Imogen accused pulling the two lovers apart. Both their faces turned red and they looked at the floor embarrassingly. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" "Imogen this is Adam." Becky stated motioning to the boy. He turned to face her with a meek smile on his face, and then he cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh hey Imogen." Adam nervously scratched the back of his head before adjusting his jacket and stuffing his hand in his pockets. "Well, well Mr. Torres, milk does the body good." Imogen looked him up and down curiously before looking back at Becky with raised eyebrows, she didn't notice but Becky had an angered expression on her face. "Come on Adam we'll be late for science." Becky said tugging on his arm. "Wait what room do you two have science in?" She inquired switching her eyes between the two. "241, why?" Adam asked with a puzzled look. Imogen squealed before linking arms with the two of them. They took the hint and followed her.

All three were scolded by the teacher upon entering, but were left off with a warning since it was the first day. Adam and Imogen spent the whole class discussing his surgeries and how his summer was; she was surprised when he was rather vague on what he was up to the whole time so she turned to Becky and asked about her summer in which she replied very vaguely like Adam had. This confused her but she wasn't one to push the subject. Class ended and they all walked out laughing about something Adam said when Dallas approached the group. "Hey little T, there's a big party at Fiona's apartment tonight. Your brothers throwing it so you're obligated to come, see ya there!" He announced patting Adam on the back then walking away with some of his Hockey buddies. "Are you free tonight Becks?" He questioned while looking over at his girlfriend. "I always have time for you." She reply's then kisses him softly. "Since you two are going mind telling Fi that I have to go to see my mom after school and I won't be coming over tonight?" Imogen asked breaking the two out of there trance. "Uh sure Imm no problem." Adam said not taking his eyes off Becky. Imogen smiled at the nickname her band mate gave then walked off to her next class.

Adam then walked Becky to her history class before walking to his second period. He had advanced economics and was truly dreading it. On the walk there he noticed he was receiving more looks than usual and he heard whispers like, _"is that really Adam?" "Can someone give me his number?" _and _"Whoa he's hotter than drew!" _ He wasn't sure if he like being ogled at yet but it definitely boosted his confidence which caused him to have an extremely toothy grin when he walked in to class. He took notice to the fact that he didn't really have any friends in this class and might have to sit alone, so he found a seat in the back of the room. Adam laid his head down on the desk and covered his face with his arms so no one would bother him until class fully started.

There was a light tap on his shoulder that made him glance up only to see a very pretty brunette girl towering over him. "Is this seat taken?" she asked gesturing towards the empty chair to his left. "No go right ahead." He replied with a smile. Then two other girls followed her by filling the other open seats at the table. Adam made polite conversation with all of them even though he never really met any of them before, they all were seemingly nice and made class go by all the faster so he didn't mind. Just as he was about to pick up his back pack and leave the room the brunette girl who first approached slid him a piece of paper that had her number on it and said…

_'You really are hot, call me Adam! ;) –Amber P.'_

He smirked despite himself but truly had no interest in the girl. After she was gone he tossed the paper in the trash and went to find Becky at her locker.

* * *

The school day went by fast for Adam; he was constantly receiving compliments and did see Becky a lot so it was over all a great start to the year. One thing really bothered him though, he kept wondering if him taking Becky back so fast was a mistake, she does make him immensely happy but he couldn't push back the thought of her with some other guy. He also couldn't help but think he should've questioned her more instead of kissing all the problems away like he did. Since his mind wasn't settled he decided on getting her to go somewhere private at the party so they could have a serious discussion.

As he was walking down to Becky's locker for the fourth time that day his phone went off.

_'Hey I'm catching ah ride with Dallas to go pick up stuff for the party, see you at seven. –Drew T.'_

He shook his head at the text before sliding his phone into his front pocket. Drew would be one to throw a party the first day back at school. "Hey Adam!" Becky giggled throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "You just can't get enough of me can you?" The tone in Adams voice was playful but his face was rather serious. "You tell me." She whispered before slowly creeping her lips up to Adams in a passion filled kiss. His hands met her waist and he deepened the kiss. They did gained a few gawks by passersby but neither cared.

When Becky pulled away she linked their hands and walked to Adam's car, she texted earlier asking for a ride home and he of course agreed. He opened her door then made his way to the driver's side and started the car. Becky placed a firm hand on his thigh and gave him a full smile the whole ride to her house. Once they arrived Adam gave Becky a quick peck and told her he'd see her later, but Becky never opened her door. She just kept eyeing Adam, and unintentionally licking her lips. Right before he could question why she was still here and not inside she moved and straddled him. She bit her bottom lip then crashed their mouths together in the most intense kiss they've ever shared. Her hands roamed his newly flat and muscular chest as he planted his hands loosely on her hips.

She slid her tongue on his lip begging for entrance and he quickly complied exploring her mouth willingly. Her hand slid up his shirt and traced his abdominal muscles when he began kissing her neck slowly. He played with the hem of her dress and was about to lift it when she stopped him. "You're tempting me Adam, we need to stop." Becky huffed out moving over to the passenger's seat. Even though Adam was really enjoying their heavy make out he would never pressure her into anything and was willing to wait. Both their hearts were racing a mile a minute and he knew she wanted to continue as much as he did, but he wasn't about to make her compromise her beliefs more than she already had. Adam glanced over at her sweetly while catching her breath. "Pick you up at Six?" He questioned halfheartedly. She nodded in response then quickly pecked him and left. He watched while she walked into her house then sped home to change for the party. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_A/N: I really felt like posting one more chapter today, so here it is. I don't know if you can tell where im going with this but feedback is appreciated_**


	4. Chapter 4: A kiss and a Closet

The party was basically raging by the time Adam arrived with Becky at his side. He saw Drew and asked Becky if she would go fetch them some drinks so he could talk to his brother, she complied and went to find the punch bowl.

"Hey Drew you seen fiona? I need to talk to her." Adam yells over the music hip hop music. He could tell his brother already had a reasonable amount to drink seeing as how he was swaying more than usual. "Why you gonna ask her to get back together?" Drew slurred out wobbling over to the counter for support. "No asshole, I need to tell her something about Imogen now do you know where she is or not?" "You looooooove her." "Drew." Adam stated clearly irritated. "She went to her room, use protection little bro!" Sometimes it frustrated Adam how immature his brother was but he knew he was drunk so he wouldn't hold him bringing up their old relationship over his head.

To be truthful he was actually excited to have a conversation with Fiona. They hadn't talked extensively since the day he took her to rehab. Sure after she returned there was the occasional_ "hi." _Here and there but nothing intense. He really was hurt about what happened between them and he did think he might of been in love with her but that was the past. She apologized thoroughly and also thanked him for being the one to take her to rehab. But as for their relationship before all of the drama, neither ever brought it up.

Adam heard rumors about her and Holly J but brushed them off at the time considering he still had a few lingering feelings for her and didn't want to think of her with anyone else. He was highly aware of her and Imogen's relationship now and it didn't bother him to much any more. Although Everybody has that one person they'll always love, and for Adam it was Fiona.

Her door creaked open slowly and she didn't even glance up from her laptop to see who was entering her room. "This room is off limits find another one to have sex in." Fiona stated causing Adam to chuckle deeply as he made his way over to her shutting the door in the process. _'Still absolutely stunning.'_ He thought when She lifted her head at the sound of the door closing and locked eyes with him. "Adam. Is that really you?" She asked immediately closing her computer and hopping off the bed. He smiled at the fact that she automatically knew it was him even after his intense appearance change. "Long time no see Fi." He grinned from ear to ear pulling her into a great hug. "You look so different I'm glad you finally got your surgeries." "You like?" He asks doing model turn. "Definitely." She says biting her bottom lip. "So what brings you here? Other than your brother being the party host and all." She asks giving him one good, long look. "I came to see the princess of course." He states sending a flirty smile her way. "You've always been the charmer." She lightly pushes his shoulder then gives him a knowing look. "Imogen wanted me to tell you she staying with her mom for a few days." He says while leaning up against the wall. Fiona let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I need some space she's been suffocating lately. I love her I really do but a girl can only take so much."

Before Adam can respond Fiona's door busts open and a drunk grade tenner wobbles in. "Truth or dare you have to play no excuses! Everyone in the living room!" He yells then staggers out while yelling "truth or dare." down the hall way. "Shall we?" Inquired Adam holding out a hand. "No I'm not in party attire and I don't feel like changing." She said then began making her way back to the bed. "Oh please, you look beautiful, now lets go lazy butt!" Adam says dragging her out of her room with one hand. She fights at first but then agrees, walking out to the living room with him.

They both take a seat on the couch next to Drew and Becky follows placing a drink in Adams hand. Fiona glances over at the blonde haired girl taking notice to how comfortable she's getting with Adam. A pang of jealousy hits her but she quickly pushes it away and looks up at Dallas who is announcing how truth or dare goes. Everyone just nods along, knowing how to play already. A few questions are asked but nothing to racy, one boy did have to eat a banana seductively gaining laughs from all the crowd, then a girl named Amber turns to Adam and asks truth or dare and he replies with dare a little to quickly. Fiona smiles at how deep his voice has gotten since they last spoke. "I dare you to strip down to only your boxers." He chuckles before standing. In this moment she takes notice to what Adams wearing. He has on a white tank top that's lined with black, brown cargo shorts, and classic converse. She makes a mental note of how good he looks then turns her attention to Becky, the girl with him. She acts as if she isn't all to happy he's removing his clothes in front of everyone and scoffs when he stands but when he turns his back she smiles to herself and begins watching him very intently. Fiona knows she going to enjoy him undressing even if she's hiding it.

First his shoes are off then he quickly removes his shorts revealing his black boxer briefs. His shirt is last to come off and he removes it tantalizingly slowly. It's as if he knows every girl in the room has their eyes glued to his chest. When it's finally off he tosses it at Becky and she giggles despite herself. Adam receives a few hoots and hollers, before sitting back down to the couch. While studying him Fiona's notices that his muscles almost hide the fact that there was scarring after his surgery. Her eyes wander down his stomach, seeing a light trail of hair that hides past his boxers, before slowly bringing them back to his face. When she finally brings them back up Adams meets her eyes and cocks a brow at her with a glowing smile. She blushes knowing she got caught checking him out, and turns away.

A few more dares go by causing a couple make outs and some confessions, Adam redresses and cuddles up with Becky before its his turn again. This time he picks truth and Dallas is the one asking. "Out of everyone you've kissed who's been the best?" He wiggles his eyebrows at him. Adam smirks before making the smallest of eye contact with Fiona then shifting his gaze to Becky. He places a kiss on her forehead and she scrunched her face. "Her of course." He says matter-of-factly before she moves a arm around his waist. Fiona's face formed a small frown that no one took notice to, well no one besides Adam. He mouths a _'it was you.'_ Then winks at her, this causes her face to redden.

As the dares got more intense people began to leave. It was now Fiona's turn and she was dared to ask someone to go into the closet for seven minutes in heaven. Without even realizing her it eyes moved to Adam the minute the question was asked. Most people knew of her relationship with Imogen but that didn't mean they wouldn't push the limits if she took them some where dark. Fiona stood without saying a word and grabbed Adam by the collar, dragging him into the nearest closet. She saw the shocked looked on his girlfriends face and she turned to her yelling "I'm dating a girl." But she wasn't to sure if she caught it. Fiona knew Adam would respect her relationship because he was a good guy so she had no worries when the closet door shut and the timer began. The first two minutes were a comfortable silence and neither of them even looked at each other. Adam was the first to speak. "So I'm in a closet with a pretty lady and I don't even get a hug. This is so lame." He complained playfully sighing. "Oh come here you big baby." Fiona said pulling him into a soft embrace. She could feel the beat of his heart and oddly enough it lined up with hers. Fiona smiled against his chest and buried her face deeper before speaking. "I never realized how much I missed you Adam." "I missed you to princess." She felt Adam brush a piece of hair behind her ear which caused her to look up at him. It was undeniable even after all this time feelings were still there. She watched a he forced a smile at her then gulped nervously. Something sparked deep within Fiona and nothing was helping her hold back. She kissed him and without hesitation he kissed back. It was a rough kiss that was not at all suspected and Adam placed two hands on her bottom then lifted her up. She was surprised by his strength but didn't question it. He began to trail hot kisses down her collar bone and neck then tightened his grip forcing her harder to the wall. She felt elated like she was on cloud nine, and let out small whimper when he nibbled at her skin.

This was different than any kiss Fiona ever had with Imogen. Yes Imogen couldn't exactly hold fiona up to a wall but that wasn't what she meant. She never had such passion in a kiss, she never felt more alive with a kiss. The last time she remembered such an amazing kiss was a while back, and now that she thinks about it, that kiss was also with Adam. He had some effect on her that frightened her just as much as excited her. His hot breath was cascading to her skin and she was panting as low as possible. Then out of now where the touch was gone, the heat of his body near hers was gone, the grip on her thighs was gone, and she missed it more than she'd ever care to admit. Adam and Fiona barely spoke to each other in a whole year, they hadn't dated in even longer, but just like that out of thin air she had the urge to kiss him, and be with him. She herself was shocked that she actually had the nerve to kiss somebody that wasn't Imogen, sure they were in shallow water right now but that shouldn't change anything. Reality of what just happened was sinking in all to fast and she regretfully opened her eyes.

He was sitting with his knees close to his chest about three feet away from her. He wasn't crying, but he was breathing with a panic she'd never seen before. Fiona sunk to the floor and hung her head in shame. She sighed before shifting closer to him. "Adam." She breathed out moving to place a hand on shoulder. He flinched with her touch and turned to face her. "My girlfriends out there you know, We just got through a rough patch because I didn't trust her with other guys." He explained not meeting her eyes. "It's my fault I shouldn't of-" Adam cut her off. "My girlfriends out there, and all I'm thinking about is kissing you." He began to frantically run his hands through his brown locks before finally meeting her eyes. It felt like hours before her spoke because he was running his eyes over her face continuously. "I won't tell Imogen." "I won't tell Becky."

* * *

**_A/N: I might double update today if I get a review or two. You liking the cliffhanger?_**


	5. Chapter 5: Inner conflict

Adam was already awake when his alarm clock went off the next day. He wasn't awake from excitement but from shame. His mind was clouded with thoughts of how hypocritical he was, he got mad at Becky for taking pictures with other guys yet he let another girl kiss him, and he reciprocated the kiss at that. His shame hung over his head the whole time he showered and dressed, while he was slipping on blue basketball shorts and a black pullover hoodie flash backs of last night popped up in his brain.

_Adam walked casually out of the closet with Fiona following slowly behind; when he finally got to the couch Becky was nowhere in sight. Just as he walked over to his brother to ask where she went his phone buzzed. **'Couldn't wait for you to come out of the closet it was already past my curfew, caught a ride with Luke. I trust you and well talk tomorrow.- Becky B.'** He was reading the words **'I trust you.'** Over and over when Fiona came up behind him and saw the text. She opened her mouth to say something when their eyes connected but he bolted out the door before she could start._

Images of Fiona pressed up against the wall bending to his will flashed through his mind as he slipped on his all black supras. He was disgusted with himself. Not because of who he kissed but the fact that he wanted to do it again. Yesterday he was in two different closets, with two different girls,at two different times, and the only thing he could think about was kissing the girl that wasn't his girlfriend. Adam really thought he wasn't that type of guy, he should've just pushed her away the instant her lips met his, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it was because that a girl that formerly broke his heart into a million pieces now seemingly lusted over him. Even if that didn't justify his actions and he knew it.

"You okay man? You look out of it." Drew said snapping his fingers in front of the younger boys face. Adam didn't even realize he already traveled downstairs and to the passenger's seat of the car. His mind was too busy replaying last night's events to even notice what his body was doing. Adam contemplated telling Drew what happened last night but decided against it. He figured he would have to know exactly what happened last night before telling anyone. "Yeah I'm fine just spaced out for a sec." "Okay well were here, see you after school."

Adam shook his head upon entering the school. He truthfully didn't know what happened last night. The girl he was supposedly in love with last year, the girl that broke his heart and said she never wanted to see him again, the girl who he had barely spoken to in over a year, the girl who was now dating was of his closest friends, the girl drank the whole time they were together, the girl he pinned over months after their break up kissed him. Him of all the people she could of dragged into the damn closet. Who did she think she was just playing with his emotions like that? How could she just kiss him like it was nothing? She probably wasn't even thinking about him right now, it was probably just a game to her. He was probably just a game to her.

Adam slammed his fist in a nearby locker causing a group of niners to jump and ran the other way. His knuckles turned white from being clenched so hard. He turned and opened his own locker so he could see his reflection in the small mirror that hung on the blue surface. His eyes had circles under them, they weren't that noticeable, but he noticed them. He knew why they were there to, because all night he was replaying the kiss. Over and over his brained played it, just trying to figure out why, why him of all people? He was finally in a steady relationship with a great girl, he might actually have a chance at being really happy with, and she kissed him. She had the nerve to kiss him after everything she put him through. After all the drinking, harmful words, half assed apologies, and silence for almost a year, and she does that. None of it made sense in his head, he went through all the scenarios and nothing came to mind that would actually lead to her wanting to kiss him after everything. So why did she? He asked himself this again and again as he pulled books out of his locker.

Out of the blue there was a tap on his left shoulder, he moved but saw nothing, then a giggle sounded on his right. Adam turned and faced a very perky Becky who leaned over and placed a small kiss to his lips. "Hey, sorry I had to run out last night you know how my parents are." She explained twiddling with a strand of hair. "Wait you're not mad me?" "Why would I be?" "Well you know last night..." He trailed off staring at the ground. "You went into a closet with Imogen's girlfriend remember?" Adam looked up at her confused before it clicked in his head. She didn't even second guess him, she just automatically thought nothing happened. He didn't know if it was because of her trust in him or because Fiona was dating a girl, all he knew was he felt a pinch in his heart when he thought how he basically cheated on a girl who never thought he would. In that moment he thought about telling her the truth, but he didn't. He really didn't want to cause a scene and he really didn't want to fight with her right now so he decided on telling her later at the dot after he spoke with Fiona. Becky looked up at him intently and licked her lips before speaking. "Let's go to science."

Adams eyes were locked on his hands the entire class period. He fiddled and played with his fingers trying to keep himself from looking up. This by far had to be the worst class of the day. He was in a room, at a table, with the girl he cheated on and the girl who was dating the girl he cheated with. The only thing that could make it worse would be if Fiona was here. He praised The Lord that she graduated last year and wasn't with the group now. Imogen kept trying to talk to Adam about the party but he was only giving one worded replies. When class was finally over he pecked Becky's lips and told her to meet him at the dot during lunch. She was confused but wasn't about to give him the third degree since she had to get to her second period. She knew something was off about her boyfriend but couldn't exactly put her finger on what.

* * *

Fiona was pacing quickly back and forth in her kitchen. She continued to pinch her arm as she walked, she wanted to wake up from this dream, this nightmare. After everyone left she couldn't sleep. She was pretty much up all night tossing and turning in her queen sized bed. Her and Imogen were supposed to have a future together, who was she to mess that up with a stupid kiss? No, the kiss wasn't stupid. As much as she wanted it to feel stupid and meaningless to her it wasn't. It felt right even if she knew how wrong it really was. It was times like this when Fiona really wished she could drink again. But if she were to be completely honest with herself she didn't even have the want anymore. She couldn't even put effort in wanting to drink, that had to be a good thing.

Fiona felt lucky that she had the week off and didn't have to go into the office today. She truly was a nervous wreck the second she stepped out of that damn closet. It would have been so much easier if he hadn't kissed her back, if he just pulled away. But he didn't, instead of pulling away he pushed forward. He pushed her into wanting more, he pushed her to her limits and it wasn't his fault, it was hers. She crossed the line not him, she didn't have the right to be mad that he didn't push her away. But she was and she couldn't help it. If he did it would have been do much simpler. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

_'We need to talk; I'll be at your condo in fifteen. -Adam T.'_

Now he was on his way here. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the text and she knew that wasn't good. She also knew getting these butterflies in her stomach wasn't good either. She was only supposed to feel these things with Imogen, but she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't like the way he made her feel. With all her pacing and thinking she had time to change before she heard a knock on the door. Fiona sped up took in the mirror near the door. He was in a white tank top, pink yoga pants, and black socks. Her usually flowing curls were tied back in a tight ponytail and she cursed herself for not being more prepared to see him but still walked over and reluctantly opened the door.

Her hand ghosted over the door knob and turned it slowly, she began talking before it was fully open. "Hey Adam it's nice to-"Fiona's jaw hit the floor. "Imogen what are you doing here?"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the little cliff hangers here and there. I loved all the reviews I got! Don't forget to favorite, follow and leave you're opinions. Sorry for the shorter chapter. **_


	6. Chapter 6: It doesn't always work out

It was so surreal to Adam. Being here again, going up the same elevator, to the same condo, to see the same girl. It didn't hit him last night when he came to the party, maybe that was because he was with Becky he didn't know. All he knows is he's freaking on the inside, this place has too many memories, both good and bad. The memory their first kiss crossed his mind the most, truth or dare. He realized that was basically the reason they kissed last night to, he chuckled at the irony before knocking lightly on the all too familiar door.

She answered the door and he unintentionally eyed her figure, even in such classic clothes she had such a natural beauty to her. "Fiona, about last night-""Ooo what happened last night?" Adam was momentarily stunned when Imogen popped up next to Fiona; he mentally slapped himself for thinking she wouldn't be with her girlfriend. Of course she came here during her free period. "Hey Imogen." He said disappointment evident in his voice but she didn't catch on. Fiona stepped aside and gestured for him to come inside, he didn't know why, because he truly didn't want to be here with them both, but walked in anyway.

The group took a seat on the couch and Adam scoffed when Imogen cuddled to Fiona's side, neither noticed. Adam sat a bag to the table that had Fiona's favorite takeout in it. The thud caught both of their attention. Fiona leaned over and opened then squealed. "My favorite!" She exclaimed emptying the contents of the bag to the table. "I only brought enough for two people; you guys can have at it." Adam then leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He came here for answers not to see these two fawns over each other.

Imogen picked up a white container and plopped down on the couch. "You didn't talk much first period, to me or your girlfriend, something wrong?" She directed at Adam who only lifted his head slightly. He could of sworn a flash of pain pass Fiona's face when Imogen said _"your girlfriend."_ He was probably just imagining things. "Earth to Adam! What's up with you?" She was now snapping her fingers in front of his face. Hearing his name brought him out of the small trance he was in and he sat up more. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind I guess." He responded placing his feet on the coffee table. "Your voice is so deep; it's kind of hot. I swear if it wasn't for Fions over here I might just take you for myself." Fiona choked on what she was chewing; Adam chuckled at her sudden nervousness then scooted over to her side of the sofa. "You okay fi?" He grinned patting her back and handing her a glass of water that was on the table. "Yeah just didn't think my girlfriend would ever say she wanted one of my exes." "Wait what?" Both turned to Imogen. "What?" Fiona asked looking confused. "You two- you use to- I uh- exes?" "Oh uh yeah, we dated a while back." Adam was chuckling nervously when he saw the look Imogen was giving him. "Yeah it was a long time ago, way before I met you." She added trying to lighten the situation. Imogen didn't say a word she just began picking up her stuff. "You're leaving now?" Fiona asked her, stepping away from the couch meeting her at the door. "Yeah I have to get to my third period, wanna walk with me Adam?" "Uh yeah you're right we should leave now." "Okay I have my stuff ready so I'll see you downstairs." Imogen then proceeded to walk out of the condo and into the elevator with out acknowledging Fiona. Adam was silent the whole time he was gathering his things, he felt Fiona's gaze burning into the whole time. He was about to leave when she stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his flat chest. He flinched involuntarily remembering the last time a girl surprised him by putting a hand on his chest. Fiona noticed his flinch and retreated her hand. "Are we ever going to talk?" She asked not once breaking eye contact. "You were a little busy when I got here, sorry." She heard the sarcasm in his tone and scoffed. "I didn't exactly invite her over she just showed up." "She has the right to just show up, you're dating her not me." If he didn't know any better he saw a pinch of hurt behind her eyes but it quickly faded. _'Probably nothing.' He_ thought. "We'll need to talk about it sooner or later Adam." "I choose later." He said storming out of the loft.

* * *

Fiona spent the next hour eating the food Adam got and watching a hallmark through the movie she got a text.

_'Meet at the dot for lunch? -Imogen M.'_

She agreed then went back to thinking. She really didn't know what to do and she needed advice. Who could she talk to? She could call Eli. No, she can't tell him he's Adams best friend, his opinion would be completely biased. Clare? No same problem. Declan? No he'd just scold her and joke. She picked up her phone and scrolled down her contacts before stopping. "Perfect." She announced to herself before dialing the number. One ring, two rings, three- "Hey Fiona! Watsup?" "Oh thank god Holly J."

* * *

The next three classes went by a little to quick in Adams opinion. He was dreading lunch with his girlfriend. He knew he had to man up and tell her, there was no way around it. He was just not a deceitful guy and the guilt would eventually eat him up inside. The bell rung and he dragged himself to his locker. He really hoped to talk with Fiona before telling Becky, but the longer he waited to tell her the more wrong it was. He should of told her the minute it happened but his emotions were high strung and he wasn't thinking straight. The visit to her condo couldn't of gone worse. Maybe, though he'd never admit it, he was hoping she had feelings for him. But of course she was with Imogen. Adam didn't even know why he let himself get his hopes up. He was never enough for her even when they were dating, she drank because of him after all. So why would things be different now? She had someone that made her happy, something he could never do. She probably only agreed to talk so she could let him down easily. Yeah that's it. He just hoped now that that was out of his brain that his current girlfriend wouldn't dump him.

"Adam did you hear anything I just said?" Becky nudged her boyfriend on the shoulder trying to get his attention. _Dammit_, he did it again. He didn't even realize he was already at the dot. His body was carrying him while his mind wandering just like this morning. Adams gaze turned from the window back to Becky. "We need to talk Becks." "Go ahead." She urged him on. "Well last night in the closet fiona kind of kissed me." Her mouth fell agape but she quickly composed herself. "Did you kiss back?" "Yeah, but only for a minute or so. I know that doednt make it any better. I immediately regret it Becks. I went to tell you but you already left. It's been tearing me apart all day." He explained reaching for her hand. He was surprised when she actually tangled their fingers together. "Do you love me?" She asked with no hesitation. "Yes of course I do, I'd do anything for-" She clenched his hands tighter and began to speak again. "Was this to get back at me for what happened during summer?" "No of course not, I already forgave you for that. I wouldn't do anything to spite you." His voice cracked for the first time since he got his t-shots. "Did it mean anything to you adam?" "Did what mean anything?" "The kiss adam. Did it mean anything to you?" He contemplated it for a few seconds before responding. "No your kisses are the only ones that mean anything to me." "And it won't happen again?" He was honestly surprised at how well this was going, he half expected her to freak out and dump him. "No. Never." Before she could say something back the door to the dot dinged signaling someone entering. He study her face as it turned red, he couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Adam shifted in his chair to see who was occupying his girlfriends attention. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He muttered under his breath when Fiona walked in hand in hand with Imogen. "Come on Becky lets leave." He stated grabbing her hand. She interlocked their fingers and placed her other hand on his bicep letting him lead them out. Just as he was about to push past the crowd he heard his name being called. "Adam! Come join us for lunch!" He knew the voice and it wasn't Imogen's. He felt his girlfriend physically tense in his grasp then let him go and turn around. "Shit." He mumbled, there is no way this could turn out well.

* * *

**_A/N: this chapter is shortish, but I'm definitely double posting today so no worries. I read all your reviews and I appreciat. The feed back so much. All of you want misfit action. Don't worry it'll happen soon I promise. Love you guys see you later today! _**


	7. Chapter 7: Time is a virtue

"Well this isn't awkward." Adam whispered to Becky before placing a kiss on her shoulder. She giggled then locked their hands together on top of the table. He was surprised she actually accepted the invitation, let alone kept her cool the whole time. They all got in a booth near a window. Imogen and Fiona on one side, Adam and Becky on the other. A blonde haired waiter walked over to the table and began taking orders. "And what about you sir?" Before he could answer Becky cut him off. "Bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate shake." "My favorite." Adam said scooting closer to Becky. The waiter scribbled it down and went back behind the counter. The next five minutes were spent in silence. Fiona kept her head down most of the time, every so often sneaking glances at the couple ahead of her. Adam was whispering something in her ear that she giggled at uncontrollably. She had enough. "Whispering isn't polite." Fiona stated shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "You know what else isn't polite..." Becky trailed off sending a glare her way. The tension was unbearable and the only one who didn't notice it was there was Imogen. "What isn't polite?" She asked oblivious to the situation. "Nothing." Adam answered way to quickly earning a glare from Fiona. Becky noticed so she tightened her grip on his hand and scooted even closer than before, if they got any closer they might just morph into one. "You shouldn't of left so quickly earlier today Adam, the food was delicious." Fiona announced coyly whole a devious smirk spread across her face. "Yeah well, Imogen and I needed to get back to school sorry." He eased trying to hint to his girlfriend that he wasn't alone with her. Adam turned towards Becky to study her face, she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles and looked at their hands as if she was in deep thought. Her head raised slowly and their blue eyes locked. She wore a smirk then flicked her gaze between his lips and eyes about four times before placing her free hand on his neck and kissing him with force. The kiss was a little sloppy but that might have been intended, neither knew how far it would of gone if Adam hasn't cut it short. "Whoa, what was that for?" He questioned out of breath. "Just wanted to kiss MY boyfriend." She replied putting emphasis on "My." He nodded then scooted out of the booth. "Where are you going?" Fiona asked in annoyed tone. "No offense but I kind of want to skip to dessert." He says nodding over at Becky. Adam grabs his wallet out of his hoodie and tosses a twenty on the table for the food then nabs his girlfriends hand leading her out of the dot.

"Ah young love, it's beautiful." Imogen sings watching the couple walk down the street through the window. "It's revolting." Fiona argues but Imogen doesn't notice. The rest of lunch goes by slowly for Fiona, all she's imagining is what Becky and Adam could possibly be doing at this point. He doesn't even seem to care about what happened, and why should she even care? She was in a happy relationship right? So it shouldn't matter what he does with his girlfriend, she has her own relationship to think about. Even if she knows she shouldn't think about it her conversation with Holly J keeps coming into her mind.

_"You what!?"  
"Holly J calm down it was only a kiss."  
"A kiss with your ex-boyfriend."  
"You're not helping at all you know."  
"Sorry your right. Did you enjoy it?"  
Silence on the other end.  
"I'll take that as a yes, did he enjoy it?"  
"I don't know we haven't talked about it, we were going to talk today but Imogen came over first."  
"Oh right, your girlfriend."  
"Not helping."  
"Who kissed who Fiona?"  
"Well... I kissed him."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"There has to be a reason, you can't just say 'I don't know.'"  
"I don't know really, he called me princess just like he used to when we dated. Maybe that brought back old memories or something."  
"Do you regret it?"  
Silence once again.  
"Fiona."  
"No." She whispered admitting it to herself and Holly J for the first time.  
"There's always gonna be that one person you love."  
"Who's it for you HJ?"  
She sighed.  
"Holly J!"  
"Declan, okay? It's Declan."  
"I knew it! You two should just get back together, it's like cat and mouse with you guys."  
"We're talking about your love-life not mine."  
"Right. So what do I do?"  
"Talk to him."  
"It's not that simple."  
"Why not?"  
"Well I have to get him away from his girlfriend."  
"What'd you just say!?"  
"Nothing."  
"He has a girlfriend really? Fiona..."  
"I know I know."  
"You still need to talk to him."  
"Thanks HJ I will. Call you later?"  
"You know it hun."_

* * *

The leather of the car seat was sticking to his skin, not from the heat outside but rather from the heat of their bodies being pressed together. Becky's shirt was off and she was straddling his hips, kissing down his neck. Her hands found the bottom of his hood and she slowly crept them under. "How did I know you weren't wearing anything under this." She panted out between kisses. He felt her tug at the hem and he lifted off the seat so she could pull it off herself. She tossed it and let it join her shirt that was in the front of the car. She kissed her way down his chest pecking every abdominal muscle possible. He groaned when when slid down his body and hooked fingers in his basketball shorts. Just before she could pull down he place both his hands on her wrists. "Becky what are you doing?" "I think it's kind of obvious Adam." She says trying to continue but he sits up."what about your beliefs?" "Adam." She replies sternly. "Becky, the other day you barely let me make out with you now you want to have sex? What's going on with you?" Adam leaned forward and grabbed both their shirts from the passengers seat. "This is what you want isn't it? That's why you kissed Fiona right? Because I wouldn't give you what you want? I'm giving it to you now! Why won't you take it? What you got enough last night?" He pulled his hoodie over his head and looked at her baffled. She was trembling when he passed her her shirt. "Becky..." Adam soothed putting a hand on her back. "No don't touch me!" "Will you just listen?" She nodded sniffling. "That's not what I want, I'm not that guy Becks, I didn't 'get any' last night. That's not why I cheated. The reason I did has nothing to do with you." He explained rubbing her bare back. "Then why?" She choked out. "Honest?" She nodded. "She's my ex, she broke my heart. Maybe her wanting me gave me a sense of pride. I don't know." Becky stayed silent just fiddling with her shirt. "We should take a break. I need a break." "Becky please." "No you needed your time during summer, I need my time now." She moved from his lap and went to the passengers seat. "Class starts soon, lets go." Adam nodded situating in the front seat.

* * *

Fiona sat on the bar stool at her counter staring down at her phone, "It's now or never." She said to herself before pressing a few buttons.

'_We really need to talk come by please. -Fiona C.'_

_'No you've done enough. -Adam T.'_

_'I didn't tell you to kiss me back. -Fiona C.'_

Adam scoffed at his phone, she was right but he had anger towards the world and couldn't help but take it out on her.

'_And I didn't tell you to kiss me either. -Adam T.'_

_'You know we need to talk about this. -Fiona C.'_

Why was he being so difficult? Wasn't he intent on speaking this morning? What changed?

'_I need to be alone right now. -Adam T.'_

_'What miss can't keep her hands to her self isn't with you? -Fiona C.'_

_'She dumped me after we left the dot. -Adam T.'_

She immediately regretted her comment but continued typing.

'_Why? -Fiona C.'_

_'Take a guess Fi. -Adam T.'_

_'You told her didn't you? -Fiona C.'_

_'You know I couldn't hold it in. -Adam T.'_

She set her phone back down and exhaled heavily. How did she even end up in this mess? To be truthful she didn't even know why she kissed him, she didn't know why she cared so much either but she couldn't help it. Fiona made her way to the fridge and was about to open it when she noticed something. Pictures. Pictures of her and her friends. They covered the surface almost completely. Her fingers traced them while her eyes did the same. One of her and Holly J in New York, one of Declan and her mom, one of her and Imogen at the festival, then she stopped immediately. One of her and Adam in drama.

Their hands were linked and he was smiling facing the camera. She wasn't facing the camera but him; she was looking at him intently with the silliest grin on her face. Did she always look at him like that? She couldn't even remember when she had that big of a grin on her face. She pulled the picture off the fridge along with the one of her and Imogen and set them both on the counter. While studying the two she picked up her phone to dial Holly J again but she had a text from about seven minutes ago.

_'You're right we need to talk I can't avoid it, see you in five. –Adam T.'_

And like clockwork there was a knock on the door. She did a once over of her outfit and sighed. She was wearing green yoga shorts, a tight black wife beater, and again black socks. At least this time her hair was down and decent. Fiona closed her eyes and opened the door praying for no more surprises. "What are you doing?" Adam chuckled walking past her into her condo. "Geez, make yourself at home much?" She smiled despite herself and followed him. She noticed he didn't sit but went and stood behind the counter. Fiona walked over to him to place a hand on his shoulder but he moved to the other side of the table and sat in the stool. "Uh okay." She muttered under her breath.

"Okay so talk to me Fi." She shifted from foot to the other and looked down. "The weathers nice." "Can we skip the pleasantries?" "You're right, um so the kiss. Yeah. That happened and um." Her fingers gripped the counter hard and she looked up at him. He quickly averted his eyes to the table and sighed. Thirty seconds passed by and there was nothing but silence. Finally he spoke up. "Why did you do that? Why did it happen? Why now? Why haven't we talked in so long? Why the break up a year ago? Why didn't it work? Why? Just why?" It seemed as if he was speaking more to himself then to her. "I did it because I wanted to, I don't know why I wanted to, but I couldn't help it." "That only answers two of my questions Fi." Still he wouldn't look her in the eye. "I was stupid a year ago okay? I didn't realize how good I had it with you until it was gone. It was might fault not yours, you have to understand." "But I can't understand, why after all this time you do that? Was it because you and Imogen are having troubles? You just needed comfort?" She saw how he tensed when he said Imogen's name, she was his friend after all, and her girlfriend, it was only logical that they should talk about her. But Fiona didn't want to. This was about her and Adam, if she was completely honest it had nothing to do with the troubles she was having with her. One thing she was sure of is that it would of happened even if her and Imogen were in the perfect relationship, as long as she was in that closet with Adam, no matter what was going on outside of it, she would have kissed him, there's no denying that, at least not anymore. "No, none of this has to do with her. Pretend she doesn't exist right now okay? This between me you, and no one else." Fiona moved past the counter and began to sit next to him but he walked over past the couch.

"Talk to me Adam." She whispered barely audible. She went to approach him but he walked further away towards the door, never once looking at her. "Adam look at me." Her patience was wearing thin. "No I can't! Just let me think." "God dammit Adam look at me!" She stomped towards him but he just dodged her and went behind the counter again. "Why won't you let me near you?" She huffed out basically giving up, looking away and standing near the couch. "I can't be close to you right now, I can't think straight when I'm near you." Adam explained looking at his feet and furrowing his eyebrows. "The least you could do is look at me." "No that's worse." "Why?" There was silence for about fifteen seconds. "Because I only think about one thing when I look at you." His breath was on the exposed spot of her neck, she could basically here the lust in his voice and was scared to speak but did anyway. "What is it?" She whispered trying to hide the fear in her tone. "This." Was the last thing she heard before she was spun around and kissed. If it was even possible, there was more passion in this kiss than the last. It took her a few seconds to respond because she was in complete shock, but as soon as her brain registered what was happened she moved her lips with just as much force as he. They were everywhere exploring each other's clothed bodies with welcoming hands. Eventually his hands found suitable places, one knitted in her hair, deepening the kiss, and the other on her hip gripping harshly. She settled for the base of his neck, playing with the hair that lye there.

At the exact same moment they pulled away from each other, panting practically breathless. He moved about three feet away from her and she looked down. "That can't happen again." He states after gaining his breath and looking at her. "Never again." She says glancing up.

Thirty seconds that's all it takes. A thirty second staring contest filled with undeniable tension. A thirty second breather before they're attacking each other again. "Screw it." Adam says opening his arms rushing at her, she runs to him and jumps roughly into his grasp. Just like last night she pushed to a wall being held up by the boy she can't help but love, just like last night he's holding up a girl who isn't even his. But unlike last night, there's no timer to stop them, there's no crowd of people waiting for their return, there's nothing holding them back. It seems as if they have all the time in the world, but that's not stopping either of them from ripping one another clothes off like their life's depended on it. Her shirts off in minutes and she's forced back to the cold wall causing her to shudder. They both take a ten second breather to remove his shirt; she is forced between the wall and his hips roughly to keep her up while he raises his arms. She only gets a short few second to look at his chiseled figure before his mouth is back on hers. Fiona can feel him kicking off his shoes and she does the same with her socks. She doesn't even notice that he unhooks her bra and lets it follow to the floor until she feels his lips on her bare chest, playing with both buds using his tongue. She lets out something short of a moan as he continues his ministrations for a few minutes. Adam then drops her down without breaking lip lock so she can remove her shorts and he can do the same. She pulls both her yoga shorts and underwear in one motion, he takes two. He lets them pool at his ankles, not bothering to step out of them as he lifts her in his arms for the third time in the past day. This time no clothing restricts them, he can feel all of her soft skin, and she can feel every bump of muscle.

It takes about two minutes before he properly adjusts himself at her entrance, but he does. He kisses down her neck and she digs her fingers into his back while he lowers her on him. Adam try's to take it slow, but she isn't having it. She needed him, and she needed him now. They need to skip all the pleasantries, just like he said. She's so wet that there's no struggle fitting him in. It might sound stupid or cliché, but as he slides in out quickening his motions with each thrust, it feels as if he was made for her, that he fits her perfectly. Fiona's pants soon turn into cries of pleasure, his breaths turn into groans, and they continue their motions against the wall for a few more minutes. The pressure in their stomachs becomes almost unbearable, and he thrusts wildly keeping no pattern, just seeking some sort of release. "Shit, Fi." He grunts against her neck as he feels her clamping down on him. Her own climax pushes him over the edge, and he falls hard.

Both are sure if it wasn't for the wall holding them up they'd collapse, too weak from finishing. He doesn't know how, but she stays held up in his arms, still pressed to the wall, but lighter than before. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to let her go, he doesn't want to know what'll happen if he does. He knows he has to let go eventually, so he does. Fiona try's to stand but her knees go weak and she almost collapses to the floor, but she doesn't. Because he's there to catch her, even he feels he'll fall himself; he's still there, no matter what. Adam walks to her bedroom and carries her to bed. He lies her down gently and moves to leave but she grabs his hand, he expects her to say close the door on your way out, but she doesn't. "Stay." Fiona says simply. And he does stay, not just because she asked, but because he wanted to. Because he needed to.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there you go. It's longer. Sorry if you don't like smut I guess, but I kind of love writing it. Leave reviews because I read em' all I swear! Don't forget to leave ideas also. As you can see in this chapter I used the idea of Fiona talking to Holly J, so that proves I do listen. See ya next time! **_


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise visitors

The thudding noise of Adams phone hitting the floor woke him from his deep slumber. He groaned inwardly when he read the time '_11:34'_ on the digital clock on the bedside table. Just as he was about to get out of the bed an arm was thrown over his waist casually and a face was buried in his side. Once again he groaned, he stayed the night with her, he didn't tell him mom where he was going, he was skipping school and it was only the third day, man was he going to be in trouble. He did his best to shift under Fiona without waking her, and succeeded. Adam didn't notice he was still naked till the sheet fell of his body. God, they had sex last night. How could he let it come to that? He was supposed to come over to talk, now that he thinks about it they honestly did very little talking. Their mouths were occupied with other things less idle than _talking._.. He should of left well enough alone, but when her face twisted into a grimace he lost it. He wanted to stand his ground and really talk about what happened but the second she showed the smallest hint of disappointment when he wouldn't be close to her, he needed to change it. So he let his walls down and did what he had been wanting to the instant he stepped out of the closet, hoping it'd change her mood. And boy did it.

The floor was cold under his feet and sent shivers up his body as he tip toed out of the room quickly, Adam heard her moving in the bed behind him but left anyway searching for his clothes. He shut his eyes frustratingly and scratched the back of his head as he walked down the hallway. While in the living room he immediately turned to the wall and saw all the shuffled clothes lying on the floor. He grimaced when bending over to pick up his boxers, yes what they did was hot, but he couldn't help but think it was a bit distasteful to do such an intimate act out in the open room. "Dear god!" A familiar voice shrieked behind him and he spun around forgetting he was naked. "Adam cover up for Christ sake!" Holly J exclaimed covering her eyes. Adam face shaded into a beaming read as he slipped the boxers crumpled in his hand over his nude lower body. "HJ what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Yale?" Before she could respond Fiona strutted down the hall covering herself with a sheet and calling out to Him. "Adam, why'd you leave bed? I wasn't done with you yet." She said playfully. He palmed his face in embarrassment as she emerged from the hall with a readied smirk plastered on. "Leaving me already?" She asked eyeing him up and down before realizing he had a serious expression on. Fiona followed his line of sight only to see Holly J holding a very disapproving face. "Holly J? what's going on?" "I could ask you the same Fiona." She responded shifting her gaze between her and Adam. "I can explain-" Holly J held up a hand, "Dress yourselves first?" "Right." She muttered turning to her bedroom. "Well, seems like you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'd better go." Adam stuttered pulling up his blue basketball shorts. "Oh please you aren't getting away that easily." "Fine." He then walked and took a seat on the couch, messing with the hoodie in his grasp. This was gonna be a long morning.

* * *

Adam groaned for what felt like the millionth time today, he was rifling through his closet trying to find something to wear. The brunch he had with Holly J went less than smooth to say the least. She hurdled questions at him left and right, questions he couldn't rightfully respond to, not knowing the answer truly himself. Questions like, _'What are your intentions?'_ or _'You fuck her and try to leave, whats up with that?'. _

_Okay, _maybe trying to leave wasn't the best thing to do. But he was overwhelmed with the whole thing, they went from not speaking in a year, to completely fucking each others brains out? It was a zero to sixty situation. Who wouldn't be a little freaked out by that? Yes, he could of handled this morning better, but he's was an awkward teenage boy and didn't have much experience with things like this. Now here he was shuffling through his closet, picking out something to wear to wear to go to dinner with Fiona and Holly J. They dropped him off here around _4:30 _and were picking him up at _6:00, _giving him enough time to shower and talk with his mom before having to leave again.

He blatantly lied to his mother from the minute he walked in. Adam lied saying he spent last night at the hospital with Clare and her parents. She asked why he didn't let her know in advance and he said he couldn't find his phone, which wasn't a complete lie. He hadn't seen his phone since this morning but was pretty convinced it was still on the floor next to Fiona's bed.

Audra then questioned him as to where he was going later tonight, he didn't lie exactly, just left out minor details as to who he was going out with. She never was fond of Fiona and she did her best to hold off until after they broke up to vocalize it. Honestly she felt as if she was just about to warm up to her, she had been over for a few family dinners, nothing to serious, but she thought she could see love in her eyes when she glanced at her son. His mother was apparently proven wrong when she got word of their breakup, then her mood towards her completely changed, Audra would scold Adam and remind him of how Fiona broke his heart every time he so much as mention her name. She wasn't doing it to be particularly mean but just to keep her son safe.

Once Adams red bow tie was knotted properly to his white button up, he rolled his sleeves a quarter of the way up then pulled on some fitting khaki's and worn out red converse. He wanted to appear formal but not overdressed because he was entirely sure where they were dining. Just as he fixed up the tuft of hair at the front of his head a honk sounded outside signaling they were here. He prayed his mom hadn't heard and rushed outside to Holly J's rental car. She explained this morning she came to visit some family in friends while she had the chance, and Fiona was first on her list of people to see.

As Adam took a seat in the back of the black sedan he felt uneasy from the silence. Neither acknowledged his presence when he entered the car, neither even looked his way. The drive was rather long and he knew they were definitely out of town when the car came to halt in front of an Italian restaurant. Before he could move to open the door Fiona flicked something at him and it hit his chest. Upon picking it up he saw it was his phone. "You left that at my place, and received quite a few calls and texts from Becky was it? Yeah that's it, she really does miss you and she can't wait to see you." Fiona slammed the car door shut and Holly J followed in suit. He decided it'd be best to check his messages out here instead of inside then exited the car and stood by the doors of the restaurant.

_'17 missed calls.'_

_6 from 'Mom.'_

_2 from 'Drew.'_

_9 from 'Becky.'_

_'5 text messages.'_

_'Dude where are you? Moms pissed. –Drew T.'_

_'You better get your ass home, she's about to call a search party. –Drew T.'_

_'Adam we need to talk. –Becky B.'_

_'Answer me please I made a mistake. –Becky B.'_

_'I'm sorry I tried to have sex with you earlier today, it was wrong. I love you; I need to see you please respond. –Becky B.'_

Now she's taking it all back? Now she tells him sorry? Now she wants to kiss and makeup? God he feels horrible. He went and had sex with some girl right after his girlfriend dumped him, can he even get much lower? He dialed her number, one ring- she picks up instantly. "Becky." He sighs. _"Adam."_

* * *

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Holly J asked, observing Adam from the window near their table. "Probably her." Fiona responded venomously. "You could be wrong, maybe he called his brother." "Before he called her? There's no way." She dead pans before exhaling dramatically and speaking again. "He loves her HJ; I can see it in his eyes. He use to look at me that way." "He wouldn't have done what he did if he truly loved her and not you Fiona." "He's a guy, it was sex, it happens. There doesn't have to be meaning in it." "He's not just any guy; you know that just as much as I do, stop trying to convince yourself it meant nothing. Adam is more sincere than any person I know, he helped you through everything when I couldn't. Believe mean when I say it was not just sex to him." Fiona takes in every word she says carefully and only furrows her eyebrows in frustration as she continues. Why did Holly J have to always proclaim words of wisdom? "But his girlfriend..." She groans placing her head on the table. "Yeah, the girlfriend he refused to sleep with, the one he was ignoring while he was with you? What about her?" She watches her friend raise her head slowly. "But Holly J…" The conversation abruptly stops when Adam walks in and sits at in the seat next to Fiona.

"Sorry about that, I needed to clear something's up." He explains talking to no one in particular. Fiona replaces her head to the table. "How'd it go?" Holly J interrogates. "Uh, pretty smoothly I guess. I did tell her where I was last night, she was less than surprised." This caused Fiona to raise her brows underneath her arm but she didn't speak, Holly J would do that for her. "And what'd she say?" "She said it was her fault I went to Fiona's; she said she basically threw me into her arms." "What happened between you two?" "Well, after we left the dot she dragged me into my car and basically attacked me. Before I knew it shirts were removed and she was going for my shorts next." She nodded urging him on. "I asked her why she wanted to do this, just the other day she scolded me for putting my hands to low; now she's trying to get in my pants. I was confused to say the least." Holly J cocked a brow but let him finish. "She has very strong beliefs and I wasn't about to let her make a mistake so I didn't do it, then she dumped me." "Just because you wouldn't sleep with her?" He chuckled lightly. "Not exactly, you see we had troubles over the summer while she was gone in Florida. She went on a date with some guy named Justin and lied about it, if I was to be completely honest it crushed me, I don't know what happened on their date. She says nothing, but if she lied about the date itself what else would she lie about? Anyways, we have trust issues, like major trust issues. When she found out what happened with Fiona the other night she figured I did it to spite her." Though her face was covered, Fiona could hear everything he said. It crushed her to know someone could have the heart to do that to Adam. "And did you do it to spite her?" Boom, right on the money Holly J asked the exact question she was thinking. "Honestly? No, even if we had a perfect relationship at the moment I know I would have responded just the way I did." Her heart was in flutter, he just repeated the exact words she thought to herself last night and was pleased they were on the same page. "Did you two get back together?" Her heart sank once more; she did want to know this but also dreaded the answer. "Uh... no I don't think that would be best right now." He hesitated before responding, but she could tell he was telling the truth.

Fiona still didn't raise her head even after the conversation ended and the topic was changed. Her own emotions were tangled and she didn't want to show her face until she fixed on being one. Adam's hand brushed hers under the table and she longed for it to linger. He felt the sudden spark after contact so took a risk and threaded their hands and set them in his lap. This was when she finally sat up, she decided to leave her emotion on happy. "And she lives!" Adam grinned squeezing tighter to her hand. "It's hard to nap when you two won't shut up." She responds squeezing his hand back. "What didn't get enough sleep last night?" He quips suggestively, cocking one brow. Holly J fake gags before all three burst into laughter.

"Adam is that you?" A voice calls from behind breaking their giggles. The group turns and as soon as Adam makes eye contact with the person he quickly lets go of Fiona's hand, his face turns pale. "Missy?"

* * *

**_A/N: I'm evil, I can never let Fadam have a happy moment without ruining it. If you don't remember, Missy was the girl that used Adam to take his bands song in "Tonight Tonight." You'll see how she plays out in the story, I liked her character and wanted to bring her back. And there was a lot of suggestions about Imogen walking in on them naked, While i really did consider it, knowing it'd make a good scene, I decided to play it off. I want to have them both come to terms with feelings before she finds out. Plus I just really love Holly J and wanted to put more of her in the story. I'm sorry there's no misfits here either. I'm trying to think of a way to get Eli away from NYU without it being about Clare's cancer. In my story she's basically cured and is cleared to leave the hospital and start school soon so, im just trying to think of a logical way to bring Eli back with out making the fic super dark. Sorry for this long Authors note, I just wanted to explain some things. Don't forget to review and leaves suggestions. I read them all! love you guys!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Questions

Adam's jaw hung low and he abruptly stood from the table. "Why the hell are you here?" He hissed while dragging her off to the side. "Ouch that's what I get after five months? Not even ah hello? Or ah how are you?" He grimaced at her feigning interest and took a step forward. "What do you want Missy?"

…

"A friend of yours Fiona?" Holly J leaned forward as her friends eyes were fixed on the pair not too far away. "Never seen her." "They're standing oddly close." Holly J retorts but wishes she could take it back. "I guess I'm not his only girl on the side."

…

"I can't say hi to a friend?" Missy asked mimicking him and stepping forward. "I would hardly call us friends." He quips seriously. She throws a hand over her chest and pretends to be hurt. "You wound me Adam. Are things really that bad between us?" "You used me to get our song for battle of the bands, so yeah I think they are." She stood uncomfortable for a few seconds in silence looking down at her feet and Adam turned to leave. Missy snagged his forearm before he could. "Wait..." She called.

…

Holly J saw Fiona flinch when the girl grabbed Adam and pulled him back to her. "Maybe we should leave HJ." She states keeping her eyes glued on the two. "No we shouldn't, he has the right to explain." Fiona only nods in response keeping her eyes trained on them.

…

He spins around slowly and she doesn't let go of him but slides her hand down to meet his. "I'm sorry okay? I did want to help them, but I was out of the band if I didn't. I know it was wrong and I really regret it. You have to understand I never meant to hurt you, I did actually enjoy the date." He nods along as she speaks and fiddles with his fingers with her own. As much as he didn't want to believe she did sound sincere. "Okay, fine." He sighed deeply. "You're forgiven okay?" "Really?" "Yes really." Missy pulls Adam into a hug and it actually does feel nice. She must have really meant her apology. He tugs away and she looks at him sheepishly before speaking. "Let me see your phone."

…

"What do you think they're saying?" Fiona asks still staring obviously. "I don't know but he doesn't look mad anymore." Adam's expression softens as missy plays with his hand, once again Fiona can't help but want to look away but she also can't bring herself to. Holly J looks down at her android uninterested. "They're hugging." Holly J brings her head back up again. Adam pulls away reaches into his back pocket.

…

"What? Why?" He asks tossing her the phone. "I got a new number, I want you to call me and we'll finally have that second date." She says typing away at his phone. He doesn't interject to tell her about Fiona, I mean what was he supposed to say? There was no confirm from either parties on what was going on between them, he knew for sure they weren't dating considering Imogen, but did that mean he wasn't allowed to go on other dates? Not that he really wanted to, after the whole Becky ordeal he doesn't know where they stand either. He's pretty sure he loves her, but they're surely not together right now, even he wouldn't want to see her off on a date with some guy. "Okay, see you later." They share a quick hug then he walks back over to the table.

…

"Looks like they're exchanging info or something." Holly J says stating the obvious. "They look like they knew each other well; kind of odd they don't already have each other's numbers." Fiona watches as they chuckle, share a small hug, and then wave good bye. Adam approaches the table with a smile on his face noticing their appetizers finally arrived. He sits down and digs into the fries not saying a word. "Care to explain?" Fiona asks trying not to sound jealous, but fails. He laughs to himself then finishes chewing. "That right girl right there is basically the reason Becky and I got back together." He responds acting like its casual. "You guys have broken up before?" Holly J inquires, leaning over to pick up some bread. "Yeah about a two weeks after we started dating." Hurt passes his face and he stuffs his mouth with bread just as Holly J had. "Do you mind if I ask how you guys started dating in the first place? No offense but she doesn't seem much your type." Interjects Fiona. "Oh what and pretty brunettes are?" He quips nudging her playfully then turns serious.

Adam sighs and begins to tell one the longest stories ever, some parts are hard to say but he knows he'll have to tell Fiona eventually and she would tell Holly J so honestly there was no point holding back. After a while he finishes and groans at the end.

"Well, that was a mouthful and a half." Holly J tried to lighten the mood a little and it worked. "Wait so what was that whole thing with Missy about earlier?" Fiona wasn't trying to pry but she did want to know. "She was just apologizing I guess." Adam respond's coolly. "Wow look at the time." Holly J exaggerates looking at her phone. They all ate while Adam told the story and it was around _9:30 _now. "I guess I should be taking you two kids home." She adds but Fiona throws her a pouty face.

The group eventually makes their way out to the car, this time Fiona sits in the back with Adam. It would be and hour long drive and she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. As they situate in the car Fiona lies her head on his shoulder and can feel his phone vibrate. He pulls it out of his khaki's hoping it's not Becky, considering that Fiona is watching his every move. He huffs out a breath of relief when he sees it's from Drew.

_'Going out to visit Bee tonight at her apartment, she's giving me a ride to school tomorrow to. I told my I was picking you up and you were coming with, have fun with your free night out. –Drew T.'_

Fiona squealed after reading the text with him, he glanced down at her quizzically. "What?" He asked befuddled. "That means you can stay at my place." She rebutted gripping his arms. "I was kind of thinking I would just head home Fi, tell my mom I didn't want to go." Her smile faltered and she looked away. "Fine, I'll stay. But no funny business." He announces, admitting defeat. Fiona squeals once more before informing Holly J.

The ride home goes by faster than expected; Fiona's falls asleep in the car and refuses to wake up when they arrive at the condo. Adam ends up having to carry her upstairs after saying good bye to Holly J before she left for her hotel. Lucky enough for him he kept the key to her place she gave him a long time ago, and he didn't have to wake her so she could open the door. Quickly before she awoke, he took her into her bed. He really wanted to wake her and ask if she needed to change but she looked so at peace when she slept that he couldn't bring himself to.

Adam however needed to change, if he remembered correctly he had a change of clothes hidden in the guest room just in case he snuck over here while they were dating. His eyes fell on a picture of the two of them that was framed and on the dresser where he kept the clothes. They were on the steps of Degrassi, his left arm was around her and they both were flashing smiles at the camera. It was crazy how vivid the memory of taking the picture was in his mind, he noted that the picture was taken right before things went bad with the two of them and that must've been why he clung to the full memory.

"She kept them." Adam said smiling to himself while pulling out a pair of dark red pajama pants. He remembered how big and loose they were on him a year ago now they would have to fit perfectly. Underneath it was a white tank top, but he opted to go without since it was probably too small.

After changing he walked down the hall and into Fiona's room, he stood and studied quietly before choosing to sleep on the couch. Just he was walking out her heard a small snore that made burst out laughing, waking Fiona in the process. "How did I end up here?" She asks groggily before sitting up. "Well princess, you didn't exactly want to walk, so I carried you." "I don't remember any of that." "It's not a big deal. Anyway, sweet dreams. I'm hitting the hay." She stood and began undressing while he was walking out. "Hey, where you going?" She called causing him to turn around and pace back. "To sleep on the couch?" "Like hell you're sleeping out there, get your ass in bed." "But fi-""No buts, get in bed."

By the time he lurked back to the bed she was dressed in an almost see through white night gown that was short, a little too short. Adam groaned. "Do you have to wear that?" "What this? I wear it almost every night." This makes him scoff. "Oh, please do you want to torture me?" A devious smirk crosses her face as she creeps up to her side of the bed. "Forget I asked." He said, knowing that look then flipped over.

In her mind a game of chess is being played and she's making all the right moves, flipping over only gave her an advantage. She scooted over and got tantalizingly close, close enough that he could feel her breath on his shoulders, but she not close enough to where he could feel her skin on his. She knew how he idled her skin, how soft it was how it felt against his, though he never vocalized it she knew just by the way they'd brush against another and his breath would quicken. Being this close to him and not touching would do wonders to him he would have to give in eventually.

He didn't respond to her, she kept her position for ten minutes, and he did nothing. For a second she thought he fell asleep but he shifted in his spot uncomfortably. What she was doing was working but not fast enough for her. Fiona was pretty sure he knew what she was playing at and he teased her turning around he flexed his right arm and sighed for her to notice. She was glad he was playing the game with her; she didn't want him to hold out. Fiona then purposely brushed against him a little too slowly and she could tell he was stifling some sort of noise. Adam let the sheet slide down his waist exposing his shirtless back; it was a sight to see. Surprisingly he seemed to be as good as she in this chess match, she had to catch herself because she was close to losing when he turned on his back and gave her a flash of his abs.

"It's hot in here." He muttered kicking the sheet of himself completely, she was almost foaming at the mouth when it was removed it. Why did his pajama pants have to ride down so low? He was sure he had her when she caught a look at his lean built V line but shockingly Fiona recomposed herself, picked up her fallen jaw, and did her share of teasing. Her back formed a perfect arch as stretched off the bed and yawned triumphantly before turning on her side. Adam picked at his finger nails and exhaled lightly. Would it be so bad to give in one more time before they sorted everything out? I mean they could just as easily talk in the morning; they would talk about it eventually so it would really hurt anybody if he succumbed to his desires one last time? Wait, it would hurt somebody. Imogen, probably Becky. _He_ might even get hurt in the end; _she_ might even get hurt I'm the end. Was it worth the risk? Was it worth all the trouble in the future? He tried to contemplate everything that happened in the past two days but he couldn't. There was only one thing one his mind and she was so damn close to him. She was so damn ready for him, he scoffed, him of all people. What did he ever do to deserve the attention from such a princess? He wondered that now and when they dated.

_Yes_, when they broke up it hurt, but he expected it would happen eventually. She was a socialite after all, why did she even want to talk to the likes of him? All this hassle and dancing around everybody, was it worth it? _Was she worth it?_ Adam shook his head against his pillow, he couldn't answer any of his own questions without clearing his mind, and god damn there was only one way to clear his mind. Fiona felt a warm shaky hand rest on her hip and pull her close. _'Checkmate.'_ She thought as she looked up at him with willful eyes, questioning his notions. He simply nodded, no words were needed. This time they took it slow, lips brushing against each other carefully, then with more insistence, tongues slowly exploring, mutely begging for entrance, then engaging in a lazy, languorous dance that became more and more heated until they had to pause for breath. Adam was now hovering about her body, using one arm to prop himself up and the other to rest at the base of her waist.

"I thought you said no funny business?" Fiona teased lifting a hand to touch his cheek. "I could stop if you'd like." He responded monotone but emotion conveyed in his eyes. She shook her head a little vigorously and he laughed. When his laugh transferred on to her skin She suddenly became hyper aware of his closeness and the fact that their lips weren't touching. She soon remedied that and brushes hers against his in the smallest way. Adam intensified the kiss, settling down close to her. He pushed as far he could, he wanted them to be close as possible, but he didn't want to suffocate her.

The friction their clothes were causing was unsustainable and both grew rather tired of it rather quickly. Adam slowly pulled off her gown and lucky for him she decided not to wear anything underneath. His gaze washed over her figure, drinking her all in, scanning every bit of flesh he could see. She grew insecure under his watch and stiffened a bit, he readily fixed all her nervousness with one small kiss. His mouth lathed a path all down her body; he wasn't going to miss an inch of skin this time. She shuddered when his traveled over her neck and down to nibbled her collar.

Fiona was ready, he knew it, she knew it, hell any one that walked in would know it. Still he took his time, leaving no piece of body unscathed by his heated kisses. After what felt like centuries his lips were on hers and he steadily entered her, doing it right this time. There was no rush, they was no panic, no need. Just two people enjoying one another's presence, two people giving themselves to each other, two people who had nothing figured out, but this moment. Neither knew what would happen in the future but, dammit that was a worry for the morning, not right now, not for the rest of the night. Everything outside of that bed, outside each other's touches, didn't matter.

All thrusts and movements were slow, but pleasurable. It brought them to a sweet, sensual, meaningful release. This time he collapsed next to her, and she held him.

Only one question was answered that night as she snuggle up to his chest and he cradled her in his arms. _'Yeah, she's worth it._' He thought before drifting to sleep, not caring of tomorrow's burdens.

* * *

_**A/N: To be honest , i re-wrote this chapter a million times. I couldn't get it the way I wanted it and honestly wasn't happy witht he finished product but here it is. I thought of a way to sneak Eli in there, and the next chapter is taking place at school so things my be a little awkward. Keep reading and reviewing, suggestions help. I'm trying to figure out how to show that Imogen finds out about Fadam but i dont know. Also alot of pov changes this chapter sorry.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Ice Cream soothes the soul

The cab stopped in front of the Torres household and Adam thanked god that his mom works early on Thursdays. "Alright well this is me; I'll talk to you later?" He asked Fiona, who decided to ride with him to his house. "Yeah, call me when you get out of school." Adam leaned over to peck her lips but she moved in for a hug, he then moved awkwardly to hug as she went in for a kiss. That truly proved neither knew what they were doing, anything they did outside the bed room was odd and uncomfortable. They still didn't talk about what was going on because neither knew what _was_ going on. The only thing they had figured out was the sex. That was a weird concept for both of them, Adam was an awkward teenage boy who just got comfortable in his own body, Fiona was a girl that use to be afraid of all the physical aspects of a relationship. Now that's what they had, a physical relationship, nothing more, nothing less. Fiona pulled away from the odd tango they just experienced and gave him a half smile showing she didn't know what to do either. After she turned back in her seat he leaned in and kissed her cheek before exiting the cab.

* * *

Adam rushed in the big double doors of Degrassi; after Fiona dropped him off he screwed around and took too long to get ready so now he was late. Before stepping to into he fixed the belt on his skinny jeans then walked in. He scanned the whole room and only found one seat open. A seat with Becky and Imogen, was he cursed?

"Adam you're late! Take a seat!" The teacher yelled from his sitting position at his desk. He used a snail pace to walk to the table; he really didn't want to be facing Becky after their breakup a day ago. Sure they ended on good terms, I mean well not really. He cheated, she forgave. Doesn't that mean they should get back together? Be happy? They went through so much to get to where they were and he cheated, after the phone call they had yesterday he didn't know where they stood. He told Holly J and Fiona they didn't back together, which they didn't, but were they going to? At some point they'd have to talk about each other's feelings, he was pretty sure he loved her; he knew she loved him, but would that be enough? Honestly he didn't know if he wanted to get back together with her, not that Becky isn't amazing because she is, but so is Fiona. He wasn't all that ready to give up on what they had just to get back together with Becky.

Adam smoothed into his seat and exhaled. This was going to be terribly awkward. Becky's blonde hair covered her face as she studied her notebook, not once looking up at him. Imogen on the other hand was full out staring at him. "Is there something on my face?" He joked clapping his hands in front of her. "No you just have an enormous hickey on your neck, good job baker." Adam's face turned grim, he shifted down to peek at his neck. He was wearing a pin striped Hollister button up, that didn't do much covering to his collar area. He palmed his face for not seeing if he had any marks from last night's rendezvous.

After hearing Imogen's words Becky immediately shot up to look at Adam. "Really? A day after we break up? That shows how much I meant to you." She snaps looking him in his eyes. "Yikes, I'm sorry I didn't know." Imogen says scooting her chair back. "Oh so she doesn't know? Should I break the news or should you?" Becky inquired gesturing to her. "Becky, please don't do this, not here, not now." He yearned reaching for her hand but she snapped it back. "You lost the right to touch me when you cheated!" Gasps sounded from around the room and all eyes were on the table. "I thought you said it didn't mean anything to you, that she didn't mean anything to you. But yet you go back for more right after we break up? I bet you were just having _'Lunch'_ with her when you called yesterday. Screw you." Adam hung his head down, she was right, he deserved to be yelled at in front of all these people. No person should ever cheat and he wasn't about to defend himself for doing so. "I'm sorry Becky, I know it was wrong, I deserve everything you're throwing at me right now. But I really didn't lie; yesterday I was at lunch when I called." As he was explaining her eyes softened, she loved Adam and wanted to be with him more than anything but he couldn't be trusted. She wanted him to hurt just as much as she did, there was only way to do that and it was to tell the truth. "I don't accept your apology, I'm glad I cheated on you with Justin, we had sex when I was in Florida, I didn't want to tell you but I don't care anymore." "You what? Becky, please tell me that's not true." Adam broke down, here he was feeling bad about everything he did to the girl he loved and she up and says that? Could today get any worse? "At least he was a real man." Becky quips but immediately regrets it after seeing his face. "Never talk to me again Baker." He says stepping away from the table. "Adam wait!" She calls but he's already out the door and running down the hallway.

"That was low Becky, no one deserves that." A junior says from behind her. All she does is hang her head in shame, she wants to chase after him but she is sure there's nothing she can say that'll make what she just said right.

* * *

Adam paces back and for while clenching his phone. He's outside the steps of Degrassi trying to figure out what to do. He needed to calm down, he needed to relax. Normally in a situation like this he'd go to Eli's. They'd play some games, listen to some Deadhand and everything would be better. But he can't do that. He'd hang out with Clare but she's in the hospital doing the last of her chemo so she leave and start school again, so she's out of the equation. Drew would want answers as to what's going on and frankly Adam didn't want to explain. Almost anybody he could talk to would want answers, would want him to tell them about everything that happened. Adam didn't want to talk about it all; he just wanted someone to be around, someone who wouldn't ask why, and someone who wouldn't pressure him into explaining, _someone just someone_. He just wanted to be with someone right now who would understand that.

He shook his head dialed the number, they picked up after three rings.

"Hey can you come get me from school? I walked today so my cars at home."

_"Yeah, why do you need me to come get you?"_

"I don't want to talk about it."

_"Okay I'll be there as soon as possible"_

* * *

A crimson Prius pulled up to the steps and honked at Adam. He sighed in relief; he didn't know how much longer he could wait to leave. The window rolled down and he glanced at the driver. "I didn't know Princesses like you drove." He teased raising his eyebrows. "Oh shut it lover boy and get in." Fiona quipped leaning over to open the door. Adam entered the car and threw his bag in the back seat. "Thanks, this really means a lot." "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked driving out of the parking lot. "No not right now." "Well then, where to Prince Adam?" He scratched his chin while thinking. "You remember that ice cream shop we use to go to?" "Adam that place is half an hour away." He threw Fiona a pouty face while batting his lashes, there was no way she could resist. "Fine, but you know that look worked better when you still had baby fat on your cheeks." She laughed facing the road. "I'm sorry I'm to masculine for you princess." He joked. She didn't reply, just laughed and smiled.

Adam was glad he called her, she understood he would tell her about the situation when he was ready. Not once did she ask about it after he said he didn't want to talk. He watched as she focused on the road, he studied every reaction her face had to the things that happened while she drove. When a red light came she'd slightly pout out her bottom lip, when someone cut her off she'd clench her jaw, and he even noticed when she just got through a green light before it turned red, she would smirk to herself.

Fiona situated in her seat and held the wheel with on hand, the other laid on her leg. Adam grabbed her open hand and locked their fingers together, gaining a silly grin from her before she turned her attention to the street. The rest of the ride there was spent in silence. Their hands stayed locked the whole ride also. When the car came to a halt Adam jumped out of his seat and ran to her door to open it. Fiona giggled when he reached out for her hand to ease her out of the car. Both knew they were far enough from Degrassi that they wouldn't run into anybody they particularly knew, so they walked into the ice-cream shop hand in hand.

"If it isn't my two favorite love birds!" The pair turned to see the older man name Vinnie who owned the shop. "Vinnie! Long time no see!" Adam called walking over with Fiona to the man. "I barely recognized you boy! You look like the man I always knew you were." "Thanks Vinn." Adam replied sheepishly. "Hey what about me?" Fiona piped up. "Looking as beautiful as ever Fiona." Vinnie then moves to her other hand and kisses it. "Hey get one of your own Vinnie! This one's mine." Adam said, not realizing what he was saying until it came out. Fiona beamed at his words, he called her his. That made her happier than she would admit.

"Well, come you to sit. I'll get the usual, it's on the house." Vinnie said walking back behind the counter.

* * *

After a long time of catching up and eating ice-cream they finally left and were driving to Fiona's condo. Soon enough they arrived and were on their way up when Fiona spoke. "You know, you told Vinnie I was yours…" "Yeah, sorry about that. Old habits die hard I guess." Adam was so use to telling other men to back off of Fiona while they were dating. It wasn't a secret that she was attractive and lots of guys wanted her, but the look on his face when one would openly hit on her when in front of him was astounding. But the look on their faces was priceless when she told them her and Adam were dating.

"It was cute." Fiona commented while un-locking the door. "Cute? That's all I get?" He joked, stepping into the living room, leaving her at the door. His face fell when he saw the sight in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry am I supposed to tell you how manly you are in and out of the bedroom?" Fiona teased following him inside. Adam covered his face with his hands; did she always have to have terrible timing when saying things? "What no witty comeback Prince Adam?" She says entering the living room. Her face falls just as his did. "Immy, what are you doing here?" She questions walking over to the kitchen. "I came here after school to surprise you, my mom was getting sick of me so I was gonna stay here for a few days. But I see you already have company." Imogen explains, walking past Fiona to the couch. "Imogen it's not what it-"She cuts Fiona off. "Is this who you were with yesterday to when I called trying to come over?" Fiona looks down knowing she was caught. "That's what I thought, I trusted you Fions and you do this to me. Why?" She begins picking up her bag and putting a few things in it. Adam just stands around awkwardly. "I don't know, I'm so sorry please Immy I love you."

"I should go; I don't have a place in this argument." Adam says backing away slowly. "Yeah you should leave Gracie." Fiona clenches her fist; she had no right to say that. "Imogen don't talk to him like that!" "I'm just calling it like I see it don't get mad at me." "Alright, I'm clearly not wanted here so I'll take my leave." He states turning around but Fiona runs up to him. "Don't please, Imogen was just leaving." "Really you're choosing him over me? I thought you loved me!" "I do, but the Imogen I know would have never made that low of a blow, so I'd like you to leave now." "Fine, have fun with the tranny." She then storms out, slamming the door in the end.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that." Fiona apologizes a minute or so after Imogen leaves. "Not the first time I was bashed today. I'll be fine Fi." The pair sits on the couch; he throws an arm over her and her head lays on his chest. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?" She questions after a moment of silence. "Becky told me she cheated on me in Florida basically because I wasn't man enough for her, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it. But damn did it hurt anyway." "Well, she's missing out; you're more of a man than anybody I know." He chuckles and vibrates through his chest to Fiona's ear. She squeezes him tight and sighs before sitting up next to him. "How did we get in this mess?" She questions staring into his baby blue eyes. Adam smirks and receives a confused look from Fiona. He leans in and brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. His lips press softly to hers for a short time and he pulls away. "By doing that." He states matter-of-factly.

* * *

**_A/N: So sorry if becky and imogen seem a little ooc, but when someone breaks your heart you change a little. Don't worry, this story is far from over. I love you guys, leaves suggestions and reviews. Also I dont know what to do in the next chapter, so the sooner i get and idea the sooner i post the new chapter. SO COMMENT LOL._**


	11. Chapter 11: Sex and dating

His lips move on hers like they weren't meant for each other. She pulls away and kisses down his neck to his collar. When she lifts off his shirt and kisses down his chest he groans pantingly but pulls her up to his face. "Fi, we don't have time for round two. My family should be back soon." "Then we should probably hurry up!" Fiona giggles, returning to kiss his collar. "Is the door locked?" Adam asked, he really didn't want someone to walk in. "Yes." She said before capturing his lips in an overwhelming kiss. Her top was already off considering they just did it about fifteen minutes ago. Adam had already gotten dressed and was about to drive her home when she attacked him again. She only slipped on her bra and underwear before pulling him into an enduring kiss.

Fiona pulled off his basketball shorts and boxers in one motion then quickly returned to kissing him. "I think you're wearing a little to much." Adam said between kisses. She pulled away and smirked at him while undoing her bra. His fingers hooked in her under wear and he slid them off then she moved swiftly on top of him.

This was his favorite part about Tuesdays. Fiona would come over around 5:00 and they'd hang out. On Tuesdays drew drives to visit Bianca and doesn't get home till 8:00, his parents get home around the same time after work. This was the only time in the week where he and Fiona could actually hang out because she also wasn't working. She worked almost all weekend and had Mondays and Tuesdays off. On Mondays Adam had lacrosse since his mom finally allowed him to join a sports team and was at practice from after school till 9:00, his curfew was 10:00 and every once in a while he'd sneak to Fiona's condo, but that was rare over the past month.

_Yes, month_. They had been hooking up for a month. There was no longer guilt after after the hook up because both partners dumped them. Imogen apologized to Adam not to long ago, they aren't really friends, but there's no hatred there anymore. Becky was a different story. He still hasn't conversed with her since the last time, he really didn't want to make up with Imogen either but they were friends for a while and she had every right to be angry at him. However what becky did was seemingly unforgivable to him, yes he also cheated and it shouldn't be different, but it was. All he did was kiss Fiona when him and Becky were dating, she slept with somebody while he was completely committed to her all summer. Adam wouldn't of done what he did with Fiona if he was in a relationship with her, that much was certain. Luckily science was the only class they shared and he avoided her at all costs. For the first week there were so many calls, so many emails, so many people sent to him by her asking for forgiveness. He was proud how strong he stayed through the whole ordeal. Not once did give her the satisfaction of a response in any way.

Fiona push him in herself and it broke him from his thoughts of the past month. "Oh god, Fi." He groaned placing two hands on her waist. She smirked to herself, loving she had this effect on him. Adam leaned up and began kissing her neck. "Adam." She moaned, yearning for his touch. Their motions were steady and matched as they both cried in pleasure.

* * *

"Geez, where's Adam at? I wanna know if he wants to go to the dot and meet this girl. He hasn't even glanced at another girl since Becky." Drew walked into the kitchen where his mom just entered after returning from work. "Oh Drew you scared me, I just got home I don't know where he is." Audra explained while hanging up her purse, when a muffled noise sounded from upstairs. "He's probably in his room ill go get him." Drew went up the stairs and opened his brothers door. "Hey Adam I- Oh my god!" Upon walking in he found his brother lying naked under some girl. He didn't see the girls face because he turned around fast enough.

Fiona scrambled off Adam and ran to shut the door. "I thought you said it was locked!" He yelled standing up from the bed, slipping on his boxers. "I'm sorry I thought I locked it honest." She began dressing and was almost finished when there was a knock on the door. "Bro, you done in there? I'm sorry I walked in, I really didn't know." Adam frowned he can't believe his brother just caught him having sex, well it was better than his mom catching him, at least Drew would understand. "Yeah come in." He called forgetting Fiona was in the room. The door opened and Drew had to pick up his jaw. "Shit." Adam mumbled seeing his brothers reaction. Fiona pulled her yellow floral top over her head before looking over at a very surprised Drew. "So, what brings you here on this fine hour?" He jests leaning up against the door frame. "Shut it Drew." She responds while slipping on her sandals. "I'm not the one who didn't lock the door." He retorts with an evil grin on his face. "Bro come on, lay off will ya?" Adam sees Fiona scan the floor panic like and smirks before tossing her her underwear that was on the bed. "Don't forget these." Fiona's face reddens and she puts them in her pocket. "Anyway, can you help me sneak her out of here? I don't want mom finding out and grounding me." "Yeah little bro no problem, she can just go out your window while I distract mom." "Thanks, see you downstairs." After Drew leaves he turns to Fiona. "Sorry about that, I'd tried to tell you we didn't have time." "Okay, well I have tomorrow off, some holiday in the office or something, pick you up after school?" She leans up and kisses his cheek before opening the window. "You know it." She then crawls out the window and scrambles across the roof as quiet as possible.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Adam questions while sitting in the passengers seat of the mustang. "The dot, you have a date." "Drew I don't really-" "Are you and Fiona going out or something?" He interrupts him without looking away from the road. Adam scrunched his face. We're they together? They never really talked about it. They never really talked about much actually. She'd come over, they'd go to his bed room, he'd kiss her, she'd kiss back, they'd get naked, they'd have sex, she'd leave. That was the routine and it wasn't ever broken. There were never any conversations before, they'd never meet anywhere but his house or hers, he or she would always leave after, nothing complicated about. But just because it seemed casual did that mean it actually was? Maybe they just didn't discuss feelings because it wasn't needed.

"Uh I don't know." He responds truly confused. "Do you guys go out on dates?" "I guess we don't really go out." Drew pulls over in front of the dot and turns towards his brother. "So when you meet you have sex? Do you do anything else?" "No I guess not." "Then I hate to break it to you but that's just hooking up." His face forms a small frown. "Now you're going on this date, I told this girl you'd meet her here and you can't flake now." He only nodded in response, there wasn't really any harm in going on a date. "I'll be back to pick you up at 10:00." "K, thanks bro."

Adam then proceeded to enter the dot and look for a girl sitting alone, he realized just then that drew gave no information on the girl so she might be hard to find. He couldn't help but feel like it'd be cheating on Fiona if he went on this date, she did mean a lot to him though they never discussed it. Friends with benefits wasn't exactly his style, but I guess that's what they were. Maybe he could change that? He did think she was basically the perfect woman, she had everything he looked for in a girl, so why not right?

His eyes trained on a brunette girl who looked to be alone. Just as he was about to walk over a handsome blonde man came and sat down across from her. Adam was about to turn and leave when the brunette girl scooted her chair around. "Fiona." He whispered to himself. Maybe that guy is just her friend, the blonde man then leaned in and peck her lips sweetly. 'Okay friends don't do that.' He thought scratching the back of his head. Should he go over and say something? No, that'd be weird. He sure as hell didn't want to stay and watch so he turned to go out the door. "Are you Adam?" "Dammit." He mumbled, his date found him and he'd have to stay here with Fiona a few tables away. Adam turned to find a girl that was just about his height, tan, straight reddish brown hair that hung down to her shoulders, and she was wearing a blue and yellow sundress. "Uh yeah, Adam Torres nice to meet you." He shook her hand awkwardly. "I'm Jessica Daniels."

"So tell me how do you know Drew?" He asks walking her to a table near the window. Adam pulls out her chair before she responds. "He's friends with my brother I guess." "Oh Chris Daniels?" "That's the one." Adam sits across from her so he can also study Fiona. "He's a pretty cool guy, good at football to." He responds uninterested. "Do you want to order some food?" She asks, but gets no response. He's watching Fiona, she seems interested enough in the guys she's with, she laughing along with what he says to. Was this guy funnier then him? One of the traits Fiona said she liked about him was his humor, so what's this guy have that he doesn't? "Earth to Adam, you there?" He snaps his attention to Jessica. "Sorry. Um, what'd you say?" "Is something distracting you?" His eyes are still fixed on the other table the guy has his arms around her now. Jessica follows his line of sight. "Who's that?" "I know the girl but not the guy." He finally responds. "Oh, so this is about a girl." "What no!? She's just a friend." Adam turns towards his date. "If she's just a friend you'd be paying more attention to me." "You're right I'm sorry, lets order."

* * *

The rest of the date goes by okay, Adam manages to keep his attention on Jessica for the most part. He did sneak the occasional glance at Fiona but nothing more. Fiona and her date were still there when they walked out, she never noticed Adam. Jessica seems nice enough, she's smart and made him laugh a few times so the night wasn't a total bust.

"I actually had a good time Adam, I wasn't expecting much but you surprised me, here's my number." He smiled at her and they shared a short hug before Drew rolled by. "Come one little bro lets bounce!" He called out the window. They said there goodbyes and exchanged numbers then adam got in the car. "How'd it go? She's pretty hot, am I right?" Drew questioned the second Adam sat down. "It would of went better if Fiona wasn't there on a date to." He deadpanned while buckling his seatbelt. "Whoa, that blows. Who was she with?" "Don't know, don't care. Can we just forget about it?" "Yeah, no problem." Normally drew would tease him about his day but he could see his brother wasn't in the mood so he laid off.

* * *

Adam huffed out a large breath, the school day was finally over and he could go home and relax. He began unpacking some things from his locker when his phone vibrated.

'_Taking the car to get it detailed, your gonna have to walk. -Drew T.'_

He sighed again, granted walking didn't take to long, probably about twenty minutes, but he still didn't enjoy it. Adam threw his bag over one shoulder and began to walk down the steps of degrassi when a red Prius pulled up in front of him. He continued walking down the steps and on the sidewalk not giving it a second glance. She drove up next to him and kept a slow pace to stay next to him before rolling down the drivers side window. "Adam! Get in the car, I thought I was picking you up today." Fiona called but he didn't look over. "I'm not in the mood for a hook up right now Fi, so I can walk." He states coldly. "What's your problem?" "Oh so it's a problem that I don't jump to your sexual needs whenever you want? Sorry I didn't know." He picks up his pace and so does she. There's no out walking a car he knows that but he just wants to be alone right now.

"Adam what the hell is going on? Why are you being such an asshole?"  
Fiona then pulls over and exits her car to walk with him. "Nothing's going on, I'm just not in the mood for sex, so I figured I'd walk home. Sorry if that makes me an asshole." He shoves his hands deep in his pockets and keeps his head forward. "No what makes you and asshole is the way your talking to me." Fiona retorts matching his pace. "Can I just be left alone? I told you I don't feel like having sex, so you don't need me right now." She tugs on the hood of his black pullover making him stop moving. He turns around taking his hands out of his khaki pants to look at her.

"What?" Adam asks while throwing his hands up. "So we can't hang out just because you don't want sex? That's it?" "You have other guys for hanging out don't you?" Fiona stiffens and balls her fists. "Adam." She says sternly. "Fiona look, I know what this is, you know what this. It's sex. And right now I don't want it, so leave." "Fine, have fun walking asshole." She retorts before getting back in her car and racing off. Adam continues to walk home, he really wishes it didn't have to come to that, but all she wants is sex and he can't be the one to give it to her anymore.

* * *

**_A/N: oooo, first Fadam fight. I don't know if they'll be much Becky and Imogen after this, I kind of want to take it a different way. So stick around for more to come love ya guys and your reviews! Please tell me what you think._**


	12. Chapter 12: The prince and the princess

Adam lays in his bed looking at the ceiling. He just got out of the shower and it was Saturday morning. Normally he'd be already out of the house with Drew jogging or playing lacrosse. But he wasn't really in the mood. It had been two days since his fight with Fiona. There haven't been any calls, any texts, any emails, any video chats, nothing. He know he did the right thing even if he hated begin an ass to her. Adam just couldn't be her sexual lap dog anymore, he needed more commitment than that and she sure as hell wasn't going to give that to him. It was sex, cold, hard, meaningless sex. How did he even let it come to that? He should of figured out sooner that she was just using him but he didn't.

A knock sounded on his wall and he looked up to see his mom walking in. "Hey honey, why didn't you go out with your brother today?" Audra questioned then sits on his bed. Adam was grateful for his mom, he could maybe talk to her about this. She had been completely accepting after his surgeries and they couldn't have been closer. "Mom can I ask you something?" "Anything." She throws a towel over her shoulder and runs her fingers in his hair. "What do you do when you like a girl but you think she just wants physical stuff and nothing more?" Adam props himself on his forearms and shifts his gaze to his mom. She seemed a bit taken back by his question. "Well, do you want more than just physical?" Audra tried to help to the best of her abilities. "Yeah I think so. She's a really great girl." "Then you need to tell her that. Maybe even take her on a date?" She gives him a hopeful look. "What if she doesn't want to change the way things are between us?" "Then her loss, it might sound cheesy, but there are other fish in the sea."

He shares a small hug with his mom before standing up to fully dress, she leaves his room and shuts the door. Adam puts on a black collared shirt, rolls up the sleeves a quarter, ties on a skinny red tie and slips on black slacks then Blake dress shoes. He knew exactly what he was gonna do.

* * *

Fiona was about to be on her way out her way out because work was starting soon when there was a knock on the door. "Who could possibly be coming over right, now?" She's says out loud while stepping into her black heels. Fiona makes sure she has everything for work ready and goes to the door. "Adam, what the hell are you doing here?" She found a very well dressed Adam standing outside her room holding a bouquet of white roses. "Fiona hear me out. I really miss you and-" He begins but is cut off. "Oh I should hear you out? Just like you heard me out the other day? I'm not doing this anymore, I have to go to work. Bye Adam." "But Fi wait." He called but she was already closing the elevator door leaving him alone in the hallway.

* * *

The coffee was hot in her hands as she jogged down the interns hallway. Fiona wasn't normally doing intern things at work but today was just one of those days where she was forced to do things by higher people.

After dropping the coffee off she saw that it was already 1:30 and that meant she could leave for lunch. It was times like this when she'd wish Holly J lived here so they could have lunch together. She decided on a place not to far from her work called Sombreros. While getting a table her phone rang.

"Drew why are you calling?"

_"Whatd you do to Adam?"_ He asked clearly fuming.

"I didn't do anything to your ass of a brother."

_"We need to meet, be at the dot in ten minutes I don't care what you're doing right now."_

She scoffs into her phone.

_"Dammit Fiona! Meet me at the dot!"_

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely."

* * *

Fiona walks into the dot and sees no sign of Drew so she walks up to the counter and orders a coffee. While waiting Drew approached her and drags her to a table. "What the hell is this about?" She asks tugging away her arm from him and sitting down. "What happened this morning?" He questions while clenching his fists. "Nothing, Adam came by my condo and I left. I don't want to talk to him anymore, he treated me like shit the other day." "When did he?" "Wednesday what's it to you?" Drew shook his head and laughed to himself, Fiona had no clue what's going on. "After you left Tuesday I forced him to go to the dot on a date with some girl." "Drew why do-" "Let me finish, he didn't want to go because of you. He said it'd feel like cheating or something. But what does he find when he walks in? A very lovely Fiona Coyne on a date."

She hangs her head, she never saw him there that night. Fiona was a little preoccupied and didn't notice him. That still didn't explain to much, she furrows her brows and looks at Drew. "What happened Wednesday?" He inquires scratching his head. "I came by after school to pick him up, and he was telling me he didn't feel like having sex so I should just leave. I don't know what his problem is." "Don't you get it? How hard is it for you to see?" She shoots him a confused look before he stands up and gets in her face. "Adam is hopelessly in love with you fiona. I guarantee he went to tell you that this morning but he got blown off." "I didn't- I mean- no it can't be." She stutters out trying to find words but cant. "Now he's locked up in his room and won't come out." Drew turns to leave but Fiona grabs his arm. "What do I do?" "If you feel anything for my brother you need to get in contact with him." Then he leaves Fiona by herself in the dot to think.

* * *

Fiona paces back and forth outside the Torres home, after Drew left the dot she followed him home and called her boss saying she couldn't make it back to work. She had been standing out here for half an hour trying to gather words. I mean what could she say? She completely left him hanging this morning when he might have been telling her he loved her? Neither ever talked about feelings, it never came into her mind that they might be there. She hadn't even thought about breaking there casual thing. She actually didn't even know how it got causal.

Fiona wasn't much for flings but that had to be what it was. They never went out, they'd always have have sex and after they were gone. That was what a fling was right? Why wouldn't he just tell her he wanted something different? She scoffed at herself. He tried to and she blew it.

After a long wait she finally mustered up the courage to knock on the door. Much to her dismay answered. "Fiona, what are you doing here?" "I uh came to see Adam." "Well, he's not taking any visitors right now." She responds beginning to close the door. Fiona sticks out her foot. "Please I need to speak with him, I messed up." "You're the one who hurt him?" Audra laughed out loud rudely. "I should of known." She begins shaking her head and closed the door in her face.

How was she supposed to get to him now? The longer she waited to talk to him the worse it would get. There had to be a way to get to him, there just had to be. While she was thinking a light came on in a window upstairs causing her to look up. "That's it!" She whispered to herself. Fiona then began climbing up the siding of the house where she left out the other day.

She came to a window and looked in but saw Drew sitting on his laptop, then finally she made it to Adams room. He was lying down in his bed with head phones in staring at the ceiling. He had red basketball shorts on and nothing else. Fiona bit her lip, couldn't he be more dressed so she didn't feel the need to stare at his chest while talking? She pounded on the window breaking herself out of her daze and he looked up. Adam took out his head phones and glanced over at the window before laughing and puting them back in. She pounded again, he didn't look, she pounded again and nothing. Fiona removed her phone from her pants pocket and dialed him. She watches as he picks it up, looks at it, presses end call and tosses it on the floor.

He's ignoring her, what was she supposed to do now? She was literally outside his window at 2:37 in the afternoon and he refused to talk to her. Fiona dialed Drew, lucky enough he answered.

"Get your brother to open his window!"

_"What the hell why?"_

"I'm outside and he won't let me in."

_"Fine, hold on."_

She sits to wait when a banging noise sounds at the door. "Open up the window man! She just wants to talk!" He yells through the door loud enough for Fiona to hear. "What if I don't want to talk?" Adam calls from his bed. "You're going to have to eventually mine as well now little bro." She then heard him walk off before Adam stands from the bed and approaches the window.

After its open she creeps in and sits on his bed without saying a word. He's first to speak. "What do you want?" He asks coldly while standing in front of her. "Why were you at my house this morning Adam?" She responds not answering his question. "Oh you know I was in the neighborhood." "Adam be serious about this." "Fi look, it doesn't matter why I was there now why are you here?" She stands from the bed and looks at him. "I went on a date, with a co-worker. Well, we went on a few dates. He's nice I guess. His names Brian and he takes me out to fancy places every once in a while." "Why the hell do you think I'd want to hear about Brian?" He asked folding his arms. "Brian actually takes me out, he treats me nicely, he talks to me about things. He does everything I'd want a boyfriend to do..." She trails off trying to find the right words. "I should be with him, why do you care if I am or not?" He can't help but falter but then quickly puts on a serious face. "God Fiona, I love you so damn much it hurts. When I saw you with that guy I just didn't know what to do with myself. I want to take you out, I want to hold your hand in public, I want to talk about things, mushy things like feelings, I want to buy you flowers and surprise you at work, I want to have someone look at you in awe and be able to be like 'yeah that's my girlfriend.'" She couldn't help but smile at his words, her feelings took over and she kissed him. He froze for a second but kissed back with all the love he had. It was minutes before they pulled apart but they did.

"What does this mean?" Adam asks out of breath. "Adam I love you, I don't know why I was so blind before." "Does this mean you can be my princess?" Fiona moves and rests her head on his chest pulling him into an embrace. "I wouldn't have it any other way prince Adam."

* * *

**_A/N: not much to say here. I'll be doing some stuff in the next chapter maybe stir up some trouble with ? I don't know where to go from here lol_**


	13. Chapter 13: Science projects

Adam groggily scratched his eyes and checked his phone for the time. It was _8:37 am_ and he woke up the happiest he has ever been. He was up almost all night with Fiona. Yes, some part of the time they were kissing and such. But mostly it was spent talking. Talking about feelings, their future, how they loved each other, just things like that. If Adam were to be honest he liked all the mushy stuff of a relationship even more than the physical stuff. He's just that type of guy.

Fiona stretched while yawning and ended up cuddling into Adam before he could stand up, instead of moving he just reciprocated the embrace, and then kissed her forehead. "Morning Princess, how'd you sleep?" He asks, squeezing her tight. "Better than ever." Fiona responds then leans up and kisses him.

The kiss starts slow but immediately intensifies, Fiona moves to straddle him and his hands are on her hips when she moves to pull down his pants. Adam stops her and pulls away. "Fi, maybe we shouldn't do that." "Why not?" She asks, trying to kiss him again. "We kind of just started dating." He responds with a meek smile. Fiona laughs but sees his face is serious. "Wait, you act like we haven't done this before!" "Yeah but fi, I want to do this right. I wouldn't exactly have sex with a girl I just started dating; I want us to start over." "Fine."

She then then sits up from the bed and begins putting on the clothes she was wearing last night. "So do you have work today?" He questions from his sitting position on the bed. "Yeah but not till like _1:00._ Why? Want to do something?" Fiona then takes a seat next to him and mimics his stance by putting her hands behind her head. "Maybe we could go get breakfast." "Okay, but go shower first you're stinky." "Ouch princess, that hurts." He says, putting a hand over his heart. "You know we could just take one together." She suggests while looking away. "Nice try Fi, but that would be too tempting, I'll be out in a few then we'll head to your condo." "Fine, but your loss."

* * *

The next morning Adam wakes up a little less happy; he has school today and doesn't get to wake up with Fiona in his arms. He can't wait till the school years over so he can devote all his time to her during summer. After showering he puts on a black leather jacket over his dark red V-neck, and slips on some fitting blue jeans, then Red vans. He does his hair in the normal way he always does and meets Drew downstairs.

Drew looks up from his cereal groggily before saying anything. "You look happy." "Couldn't be happier actually." He responds while buttering his toast. "Mom will kill you if she finds out you're dating Fiona, you know that right?" Adams mood is brought down a little but he doesn't let it show. "I guess I can't let her find out then."

After finishing breakfast the brothers head to school, making light conversation. Soon enough after arriving the first period bell rings, Adam heads to class and finds a seat in the back next to another senior named Blaire. Upon walking in the teacher claps his hands to get the students attention.

"Okay everyone I'll be assigning you partners for your new project." Adams groans inwardly, last time he got assigned a partner for a science project it was Becky Baker, and if that wasn't a disaster he doesn't know what is. "Adam Torres your partner will be..." He raises his head from his table. "None other than Miss Becky Baker." "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He says aloud. "I won't tolerate that language, everyone else is partnered up and there's no changing so you'll just have to be grownups about this." "Fine." He grumbles while picking up his stuff. "Now everyone get in your groups and begin working."

Adam sits in the chair at her table and she doesn't say a word to him. "Well, let's get this over with. What planet do you want to do this project on?" He asks grouchily. She lifts her head and he sees that tears are rolling down her cheeks, he quickly regrets being mean, even after everything he hates to see her cry. "Look I'm sorry okay? I was being a jerk." Adam explains while lifting a hand and wiping her cheeks. "No it's not your fault; I'm the one who betrayed you. You have every right to be angry. But honestly I can't talk about this project right now, I'm going to head to the restroom and wash up." Becky then grabs her bag and a pass from the teacher and leaves, he waits all class for her to return but she never does.

Once class ends and he's in his second period his phone vibrates and he checks it from his bag.

_'Sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have run off. Want to meet after school to do the project? –Becky B.'_

He smiles at her bashfulness and texts her back.

_'It's no biggie; I have that effect on girls I guess. My place or yours? –Adam T.'_

It only takes a minute before he gets a response.

_'Such a flirt ! Luke's having a bunch of hockey guys over, so yours. –Becky B.'_

_'Okay sounds good Baker, See you then. –Adam T.'_

* * *

School goes by quick enough, nothing interesting happens. Adam skips on lacrosse practice and tells the coach he has to do a project. He says its fine because academics come first and lets Adam leave. Now he's sitting on the couch and he hears a knock on the door. "Hey Becks, come inside." He says, stepping away to let her in. "Thanks, but I do want to talk to you before we get started." Becky then moves to the kitchen table and sets her things down. "Shoot Baker." He responds while taking a seat next to her.

"I know this is history but I really want to talk about what happened, if that's okay." She waits for him to protest but he doesn't. "You see while I was in Florida I was pressured into drinking by the rest of the lifeguards, I don't really remember much but when I woke up I was naked in a bed with Justin and I kind of put two and two together." He grimaced at the name mention, as he was about to speak she began crying and he scooted over to her. "Adam, I don't even remember my first time. I'm such a slut." She cries while covering her face. He threw his arms over her and held her close; she leaned into his touch and began crying on his chest.

"Becky, you're an angel. Just because you did something wrong doesn't mean anything." Adam cooed while running a hand over her head. After a while she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "I didn't mean what I said Adam, I was just angry." "I know Becky, it's okay. I forgive you." She gulps, realizing how close he is. The proximity of their closeness is sinking in and she says nothing, she just leans in. Adam would be lying if he said he didn't lean it just a little to.

The instant her lips brush to his he feels regret. Adam refuses to go down that path again and pulls away after only a mere second of kissing. Her eyes are still closed and she looks down, to his surprise, and hers, Fiona walks in. "Hey Adam, Drew said you skipped out on practice today so I figured I'd come by." She announces while walking in, her eyes widen at the sight of her boyfriend with his arms around his ex-girlfriend. Both immediately pull away making things look even more suspicious. "Fiona it's not what it looks like I swear." He explains, running over to her. "I got off work early today, thought I'd come see you. Looks like I'm interrupting." She says, folding her arms. "We were just doing our science project." The pair turns to Becky as she speaks. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you two were together. If I did I wouldn't have even came here." She begins packing her books up and Adam stops her. "You aren't leaving, we need to start this project."

"What were you two doing when I walked in?" Fiona gains the attention of the two, Becky speaks first. "I'm sorry, I was just explaining to I'm what happened in Florida and I started crying, he was just comforting me. I kissed him but he pulled away the second I did, I swear." There was no point in lying, Becky knew it was a sin, and even if she wanted Adam back she wasn't about to lie to get him. "Is this true?" Fiona asked, cocking a brow. "Yes it is, we do have to finish our project. I'll call you after?" Adam walks over and grabs his girlfriend's hand. "Yeah, I'll see you later." They share a small kiss and Fiona leaves the house. Becky Flinches when seeing him kiss another girl, she can't help but think how that could have been her if she didn't mess things up.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, i'm double posting today to make up for the lack of chapters last night. I'm pretty good at keeping up with the story but I was busy yesterday. I brought Becky back a little as requested. If you havent noticed this story is Adam-centric, that's why there isnt to much Imogen and such. Stay tuned, the next chapter has misfits!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Reunions

"Clare come on were going to be late!" Adam called from the front door of the Edwards house. Today Eli is coming in town to visit for a few weeks. Adam and Clare are getting ready to leave to go pick him up at the airport. He couldn't wait till they could all hang out again it feels like it's been forever. "Geez Adam I'm coming relax!" Clare says while walking downstairs. Soon enough they're both ready and they hop in Adams car. It's a half hour drive to the airport and Clare makes light conversation.

"I feel like I haven't seen you at all the past two months! Where have you been?" Clare finally says while fiddling with her nails. Adam hasn't told his best friends about him and Fiona getting back together. It's not like he was hiding it, it just hadn't come up.

All were surprised when he and Becky ended it. The two seemed so in love that no one would break them up. Other than the spat they had in science a while ago, the breakup wasn't to public. Neither was proud of what they did so it was understood that they didn't vocalize it. When asked about the breakup, Adam just said over summer they had a falling out and that was pretty much it, the rumor mill drove out things like cheating. Which weren't all complete lies, but most things said were a bit extraneous. He wasn't sure what Becky said when asked about the breakup but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't bash him to other people.

After the incident around a month ago where they had a science project together, they had become born again friends. Some things were kept in the closet though. He knew never to mention anything of Fiona and she knew not to talk about Florida. They'd wave to each other in the halls, and sometimes even hang out if neither were too busy. He was more than happy that they could stay friends; he couldn't help but feel a lingering connection between them but pushed it away.

Adam was head over heels in love with Fiona, nothing would ever change that. No one, not even Becky, could break them apart. Even after the time they spent apart he noticed, besides his surgeries, not much had change. One thing was clear, the overall tension on their relationship seemed to be lifted. Though many people might not believe it, she was clear of any drinking problems. That had been the main focus of their arguments, and it seemed as if, with that out of the way, that there was no stopping them.

"Sorry, I've been busy lately. Don't worry, the misfits will be reunited soon." He says while clapping a hand on her shoulder. She smiles brightly at him and refrains to look out the window. Adam would have told her about Fiona but it seemed like a conversation for a different time. He wasn't surprised she didn't know about them, few people did. They usually spent time in her condo just enjoying one another presence, if they did go out it was usually farther away from Degrassi because of Fiona's acquired tastes. Drew and Holly J were really the only people who knew in their close knit group of friends, other than that it was never mentioned.

Adam sighed as they hit another red light, he couldn't stop thinking about the past two months. If you told him last year that this time around he'd be in a committed relationship with none other than Fiona Coyne he would have laughed in your face. They went through so many trials over the year and a half apart. Her drinking and coming to terms with her sexuality, him over coming bullies and his transitioning. They definitely weren't going to get back what they had that long while ago, but that might have been a good thing.

Both agreed to start fresh and new, leave the past in the past as it was. Well that did have its benefits, like not having to relive all the bad memories; it did have its faults. Though Adam had propositioned it, the no sex thing was getting to him more than he cared to admit. She was the only one he'd even done it with and _it_ was addictive, _she_ was addictive. While they were together before he wasn't comfortable enough to get naked in front of her, granted that didn't stop them from doing other things, but nothing was as intimate as what they could do now. In the first month of them _'seeing each other',_ that was all they did. Adam yearned for her. He still thinks he was right in telling them to wait but damn was it hard. They came close a few times but lucky enough it was stopped...

_Fiona was lying on top of him as they kissed hungrily, she was burning inside and out with desire. They just made their pact to not sleep together about a week ago and she was already growing tired of it._

_He said that they had to have a good basis before sleeping together, and how didn't want the new relationship they had to be based on lust, she understood and was okay with it at first. But she wanted him, and this holding out thing seemed ridiculous at the time._

_She leaned down to pull off his shirt and was surprised when he let her; she then took hers off and resumed kissing him. Just like before, when his pants were about to be off he grabbed her hands. "I know it's hard, but give it some time? Please?" He asked looking at her with hopeful blue eyes. Fiona nodded and un-mounted him, she didn't know when they could finally get to it, but it was going to be a long wait._

While reliving the memory Adam pulled off to the side and parked the car in the airport parking garage. When walking down he put his arm over Clare and smiled at her knowingly, both couldn't wait to see Eli for different reasons.

Adam hadn't got to see much of him after his surgery because he was with Clare in the hospital. Adam was there for her in the beginning but once things started looking up for her he realized Eli had it under control and began doing more stuff on his own. He was happy to take time off at the end of school to get a jump on his surgeries, so he actually did have time out of the hospital during summer. That was mostly spent at the gym, in his own house and not much else. He isolated himself after The Becky incident and was happy he would now have time to be with his friends and enjoy their company instead of wallowing around.

Clare on the other hand had seen a lot of Eli during summer and was devastated when he had to leave to get stuff ready for NYU. Though things were getting all the better for her she still would miss his company, he was the love of her life after all and she couldn't stand being away from him. Now that her cancer is cleared up, which was a miracle from the heavens in everyone's book; she had more time to work on school, which kept her mind off Eli for the most part. It had been three months since she'd seen him last, though they've Skyped and such, it wasn't the same. She was surprised to say the least when he called saying he could take time away from school to visit, but she wasn't going to argue.

The pair beamed when they heard Eli's plane had landed and waited expectantly for him to come. Like clockwork he walked out with three black bags and rushed towards them. He dropped them and immediately brought Adam in for a long awaited bro hug. "Man I can't believe how good you look." He said while pulling away from him and bumping his fist. "You know I exist to!" Clare pipes up, trying to gain attention. He was her boyfriend after all and this was a reunion for her to. "How could I forget you blue eyes? Bring it in!" They shared a meaningful kiss that lasted longer than expected. Normally Adam would be bothered with such a thing but now that he was with Fiona he understood. He doesn't even want to think about being away from her for a week let alone three months.

"Whoa, and we got through that whole kiss without being scolded once!" Eli joked after pulling away from Clare. "Shut up love birds! Let's get your stuff to my place bro." Adam announced while helping Eli with his bags. "It still sucks you can't stay with me." Clare said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. Though her parents admired her and Eli's relationship, it was still a faux pa for him to stay the night at the house. "I'll be spending plenty of time there don't worry." Eli reassured her, placing his bags in the back.

The drive back was nice; it was mostly spent listening to Eli talk about how wonderful New York is and how he wished Clare was there with him. Adam only half paid attention, his mind was somewhere else. He wanted to bring up Fiona but didn't know how to come about it. He still didn't find a way to approach it even after they dropped of Eli's stuff and they were on their way to the dot. All three of them were more than hungry and thought it'd be the best place to go. Eli even commented saying the burgers here were better than any place he could find in New York.

"Man, this place is getting me all nostalgic." He comments while walking inside. "You've only been gone a few months!" Adam jested while looking for a table. "Over here!" Clare called from a table in the middle of the room. "Nice pick Edwards." Her boyfriend said then pulled out her chair and took a seat next to her. Adam sat across from them and picked up a menu. "You order the same exact thing every time! Why do you even look at that thing?" Clare asked, joking around. "Yeah well-" Adam stopped talking when he saw Fiona open the door and walk inside. Why was she here? It was Saturday afternoon and she would normally be working.

Eli quickly followed his best friend's line of sight and sent Him a bewildering look. "You still hung up on that chick?" He asks trying to snap him out of his daze. Adam was more than worried. It's not that he wanted to hide his relationship with his friends but they were a bit defensive of him after they broke up the first time. He was afraid they might say something rude and hurt her feelings. He wallowed in self-pity for months following the breakup, their relationship really did a number on him and he wasn't the same for a long while. His friends just wanted what's best for him and were supportive in everything, well everything that wasn't her.

Eli wasn't all that bad, he was friends with her to after all, but he still knew how badly Adam was hurt after the breakup and knew it was pretty much her fault. He hated seeing his friend in that state but he put it past him so he could still be friends with them both. He definitely didn't condone what she did, but couldn't particularly blame her for dumping him. She wasn't in the right state of mind when he forced her to rehab and no one can blame her for resenting Adam. Eli was more bothered that it took her so long to apologize after and she never did fully make up for what happened.

Clare was a different story, she had grown close with Fiona over the five months she dated Adam, and they were just as much best friends and her and Adam were. However after the breakup she was one of the people that took Adams side and shut her out completely. Clare genuinely believed he did nothing wrong and didn't deserve what she gave him, she also knew that Fiona did have a lot going on at the time but she just couldn't brush it off so easily. Yes, she was in a bad state of mind. Yes, she had a lot of troubles, but so did everyone. That's why you hang on to the people you love, not say you never want to see them again.

Adam hung his head down hoping Fiona hadn't seen him upon entering, but he was too late. She was already waving and walking over. "Is she actually coming over here?" Clare asked, shooting a confused look to Adam. To her understanding they never really spoke much after her getting out of rehab and that was a long while ago. "We're sort of, kind of, maybe, friends now." Adam stated with very little explanation. "What!? You're joking right!?" Clare whisper yelled because Fiona was coming close.

Before responding Fiona finally made it to the table and took a seat next to her boyfriend. Adam prayed inwardly that she wouldn't give any tell that they were dating; he never vocalized his concerns to her so she would have no clue that it would be a problem. Fiona leaned over and pecked his cheek. _'Dammit.'_ He thought to himself, he hoped that wasn't too big of a giveaway.

"Hey Adam, I didn't know you would be here. I got off work early today." She said while reaching for his hand. He palmed his face before she could, there was still a small chance he could hide this. "Hey Fiona, uh I was just here with Eli and Clare. We picked him up at the airport a little while ago." He stated awkwardly, only looking at Fiona, not wanting to see the faces of his two best friends.

Eli was smirking; the look Adam was wearing certainly showed he was hiding something. "Hey Fiona, long time no see." He says while leaning over and giving her a quick hug.

Clare eyebrows seemed to be frozen in place, risen higher than humanly possible. She really wanted to know how they became friends again, and close ones at that. "Nice to see you Fiona, it's been a while." Clare leaned her hand over the table and shook hers lightly before retrieving it. "It's been to long Clare bear! I miss you a lot. We should all catch up." Fiona responded with and eager smile. She couldn't see the warning looks her boyfriend was giving her. Adam took out his phone and texted her.

_'Haven't told them were dating yet, be careful not to drop the ball. -Adam T.'_

Fiona read the message attentively and her face formed a small frown, why would it matter if they knew she and Adam were together again? Shouldn't they be happy about their friend being with someone he truly cares for? "I don't mean to be rude, but how did you two become friends again? I never even knew." Clare blurted out gaining a scolded look from Eli.

Adam scratched the back of his neck, what could he say? "He came by my condo for a party Drew was throwing not too long ago, we kind of just hit it off from there!" He was lucky for his girlfriend saving him, but the party has been mentioned to Clare before. She questioned why he and Becky had broken up and she wanted the truth. He had told her he cheated at the party and that basically made Becky reveal she slept with a guy in Florida. Clare was more sympathetic towards him than she should have been, because after all he did kiss another girl, but she still took his side. Adam was careful not to say which girl, even though she persisted. "Wasn't that the party where..." She trailed off hoping he'd fill in. "Yeah it was. But I'd rather not talk about it." He added, hoping to change the subject. Clare could tell her didn't want to talk about it so she didn't continue, she would definitely pull him aside later though.

...

The rest of lunch went exceptionally well, Fiona and Eli conversed about New York for a while, the group ate also, it was over all a good meeting. One thing was bothering Adam. Fiona looked absolutely stunning, wearing a red dress that came to her knees and black leather jacket over. He wanted to kiss her so bad but held off for the most part. Eli and Clare stayed back to pay for the food and that's when he dragged her outside to his car.

"God, I missed you." He whispered lightly before closing the distance. Adam connected their lips with a fire and she eagerly kissed back. He had her pressed against the driver's side of his mustang when they pulled slightly apart. "The past hour has been torture; I wanted to do that so bad." He admitted before she connected their lips once more, with even more passion than the last. His hand found her side and he slid it up and down slowly while she threaded her fingers in her hair.

A noise sounded to their left, causing them to break apart. They thought they had more time out here and didn't think someone would catch them. Adams face fell when he saw his friend standing, mouth agape, not too far away.

"I knew it!" The friend exclaimed.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I promised a double post and i'm sorry but i got in trouble and my computer privileges were taken away lol. I'll try and sneak a post here and there but they might get less frequent. So how'd you like Misfits? They'll be way more to come! Some dram and teasing! Can you guess who caught them? ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15: Caught in the act

**_A/N: I know I don't normally put these noses in the beginning but I have to shamelessly promote my new story! Sorry! It's a badam multi chapter fic I'm starting so go check it out! It's called "After all these years." Id really love it if it got some views. Story for rambling enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

"Eli, what the hell? I thought you were paying!" Adam pulled away from Fiona and she looked down. They had been caught kissing by Eli and were both embarrassed. "I knew something was going on between you two!" He exclaimed while running over to the pair. "That's impossible." Fiona finally spoke up. There was no way he could of known, they stayed completely apart the whole afternoon. "Oh please! You two ogled each other the whole time, plus I saw you guys sneaking glances at each others lips every so often, I'm no fool!" You could feel the sexual tension just by walking past the table, Clare may have been oblivious to it but Eli knew something was up.

"We were not!" The pair said in unison, gaining a laugh from him. They looked at each other confused. "So you're not mad?" Fiona questioned, she didn't want this to harm their friendship. "No I'm happy for you two, really! I was wondering how long after your breakup it would take, but after Imogen I lost hope." He pulled both his friends into a short hug and smiled at them. "How long?" "How long what?" Adam responded, he couldn't tell what he was getting at. "How long have you been hiding this from people?" Fiona frowned she didn't want to hide their relationship at all, the fact that Adam might bothered her. "We're not hiding it, per-say." Adam wanted people to know that they love each other, he just didn't want to risk conflict. Fiona beamed at his answer, she knew he wanted every one to know she was his, she didn't mind that at all.

"What do you mean?" Eli said, he didn't know what to think. "I just don't want conflict, with my mom, or Clare, or anyone else for that matter." Fiona nodded in agreement, it's sounded reasonable, but she didn't want to tiptoe around everyone for forever. "I don't want anyone keeping us apart." She knew they would eventually have to face obstacles but putting it off seemed better. "So if you wouldn't tell Clare, that'd be great." Adam interjected, he knew that Eli and Clare shared everything with one another, but some things needed to be secret. "I'll try my best, but she can read me like a book and I have to tell her the truth eventually." Eli admitted, his girlfriend did know him better than anyone. "Okay fine, I'm going to tell her by the end if the night I swear!" "Just don't let her catch you like I did! She might just drop dead!" Eli tried to lighten the tense mood and it seemed to work for the most part.

"What are we all laughing about?" Clare intervened, she just finished up paying and came to find all her friends laughing it up without her. "Eli being Eli." Fiona said knowingly. Eli smirked at his girlfriend before wrapping one arm around her. "That's me, the joker." He admitted while kissing Clare's cheek.

"Well, where to guys?" Adam clapped his hands together and rubbed. "How about the classic Torres basement? That place has some memories." Eli missed when him and his best friend could sit around and play video games together, it would be nice to go back there. "Sounds good to me, you coming Fiona?" Clare surprised Adam, maybe she really did put their issues in the past. "Just try and stop me!" She jested in response. The grouped turned to the mustang and Adam immediately, out of reflex, opened the door for Fiona. Eli winked at him and entered the car also.

* * *

The group all laughed and something Adam said and took their seats on the couch. It was big enough for all four to fit so they squeezed together and sat. It was Eli, Clare, Fiona, Adam, in a direct line. As soon as the laughing stopped Eli reached for an Xbox controller then tossed one at his best friend. The girls have each other a look. "Boys will be boys." Fiona commented then sighed, leaning back into the couch. If she had to watch these two play video games for the next few hours she would die. "Wanna go upstairs? Before going to the dot we came here and had stuff laid out for dinner. We could help out, it'd be better than being down here." Clare didn't want to watch her boyfriend and her best friend play video games all afternoon, and if she knew them well enough they'd be doing just that.

Adam and Fiona shared a look, she hasn't seen Audra since about a week ago. They were in the basement watching a movie when she came down early from work. He assured her they worked everything out were just friends but she was less than jovial about it all. After Fiona left she fully expressed her opinion of dislike and Adam did his best not to listen. He nodded Fiona to go anyhow, his mother was civil and wouldn't say anything rude to her upfront. He actually hoped cooking might be a bonding experience for them. She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend but stood from the couch anyhow. "Mine as well, I don't know what this game their playing is but I don't like it one bit." She said while grimacing. "Hey left 4 dead is a classic!" Eli interrupted while still having his eyes fixed on the screen. The girls laughed at his defensiveness and went upstairs.

After a while of being engrossed in their game Eli died and set the controller down, waiting for Adam to rescue his player. "You sure about that dude?" He asked while watching his friend cut through a horde of zombies. "Yeah, I figured she could bond a little with my mom over cooking." Adam did genuinely think it was a good idea, but the hint of worry in his friends voice bother him. Eli chuckled at his response causing Adam to look over for a split second. "Fiona and cooking don't really mix bro!" He remembered hearing stories from Adam about her never even making eggs back when they were dating. His eyes widened, Eli was right Fiona didn't know a thing about cooking! This would just give her another thing to hate about her.

Adam paused the game, lifted up the sleeve of his red and blue plaid button down and glanced at his watch. "When did they go up there?" He asks his friend without looking away from his wrist. "About thirty minutes ago, it might be to late to save your princess this time." Eli quipped in a jest but saw his friend was in no laughing mood. "Shit." He mumbled before rushing upstairs, Eli followed but not with the same urgency.

When Adam finally made it to the kitchen he smiled to himself. Fiona was stirring a pot as his mom gave her pointers on some spices to add, Clare was at the counter chopping some onions and Drew was sitting over at the table looking at his smart phone. He didn't even realize drew had been home, from what he heard he was supposed to be with Bianca today. Lo and behold in walks Bianca and she sits in Drew's lap looking at his phone also. "Aren't we a bunch!" Adam jested taking a seat in the barstool across from Clare. "I was just teaching Fiona here how to cook a good chicken noodle soup!" Audra commented without looking back at her son.

He was beaming, he walked into something better than he could imagine. It seemed as if his mother was enjoying teaching Fiona things in the kitchen. Considering Adam and Drew followed suit and became cooking geniuses like her, she hasn't gotten to teach anybody since they were young. Bianca came up from behind Adam and gave him a heart warming hug. Things sure did change over the past year. "Hey bee, I missed you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." He commented while turning around. "Yeah I thought I'd come by, I miss all of you guys!" He smiled at her words, he couldn't believe how good of friends they were.

"Dinners almost ready kids! Set the table!" Audra said, still showing some things to Fiona. Adam began putting some utensils on the wooden surface and grinned. Tonight should be interesting...

* * *

_**A/N: did you expect eli? the next chapter is dinner at the Torres house! Sorry if there's more grammar issues I didn't read over this one. Don't forget to check out my new badam story "After all these years**__."_


	16. Chapter 16: Dinner is served

**_A/N: sorry, still promoting my new badam story. Go check it out, "After all these years."_**

* * *

As everyone was coming around to the table Adam noticed an extra place setting and glance over to his mom. "Who's sitting there? I thought dad was working late tonight." He commented, he didn't put that place down so it must have been her. "Oh, I invited somebody over. They should be here any second." Adam glanced at the door as soon as it knocked. Before he could go Audra ran to answer it. He followed behind her, wondering who she invited. His eyes widened at the sight of the blonde in front of him. Fiona wouldn't be to happy about this.

"Hello Rebecca, it's nice to see you." His mom said while pulling her in a small hug. Audra always liked Becky and was sad to see that she and her son had broken up, tonight she was hoping they'd makes amens and finally get back together. The second after Becky entered she was pulled aside by Adam. He took her behind the stair case and she looked at him bewildered. "Why are you here Becky?" He asks after sighing heavily. "She didn't tell you? Your mom called me asking me over." "You know I'm still with Fiona right?" He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "I figured as much, still haven't told you mom have you?" She cocks a brow at him. "No, how do you know that?" "Considering she asked me here so you and I could get back together, I didn't think you told her." His head falls, his mother was actually forcing another girl on him? This couldn't turn out well.

Becky places a hand on his shoulder, and makes him look at her. "I'll tell you what, if we both go along with tonight and pretend everything is fine and dandy, she'll think we got back together, and she'll be off your back for a while, how's that sound?" Adam glanced at her with hopeful eyes, there was no harm in giving it a shot but he'd have to run it by Fiona first. "You'd do that for me?" She nods and brings him in for a hug. "Of course I would Adam, I'd do anything for you." She says into his chest and he smiles brightly at her words then drags her into the kitchen, linking their hands. He sees him mom smile and nod at him knowingly, he forgets Fiona's in the room till he hears her cough.

Adam removes Becky's hand from his and pulls out her chair. He feels Fiona's eyes on him and he knows he has to talk to her. "I can't find my phone, come downstairs and help me look Fi?" She nods and follows him to the basement, the second their alone she slaps his shoulder. "What the hell was that Adam?" "I can explain, my mom invited her over so we could get back together. For some reason she really likes her." Fiona slaps his shoulder again. "Let me finish, will ya? We decided to pretend like we're dating for my moms sake, I'll tell her soon about us I swear. It's just I have to tell Clare tonight, and I want to take this one step at a time." Fiona knows he's right, she just wishes everything between them wasn't so complicated. Instead of saying anything she just nods and heads back upstairs.

* * *

Dinner goes okay, but Adam can feel the tension rising with every touch or look he gives Becky. He wants to make it believable that their together with out making Fiona to jealous. He can feel her watching him the whole dinner, he can even feel Eli's eyes on him. He's just as confused as the next person, Adam did just admit he was committed to Fiona, yet here he is all over another girl. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Wow that was delicious Audra!" Becky commented after finishing up her dinner, she genuinely thought it was good meal, but did think she'd earn some points with his mom if she complimented he cooking. "Thank you Rebecca, well I'm going to head upstairs, you kids don't have to much fun. I expect everyone but Eli gone by 11:00, okay?" Audra then picked up everyone's empty plates and placed them in the dish washer. "Yes Ma'am, love you." Drew then kissed his mother on the forehead and went upstairs with Bianca, leaving Eli, Clare, Becky, Adam, and Fiona at the table by themselves.

They all looked at each other and Clare broke the awkward silence. "When did you two get back together?"she asks, gesturing between Becky and Adam. Clare wasn't to fond Becky right now, she probably preferred Fiona over her. She can't believe what she did to Adam! Becky pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down. "Really Adam, you didn't tell her either?" He shrugged his shoulders and forced out a shy smile. "Now might be a good time." Becky said to him, why did he keep his relationship with Fiona such a secret? Was he ashamed?

Fiona rolled her eyes, she knew she might have to take initiative here. "Clare can I talk to you alone?" Clare looked over at her former best friend and smiled. "Sure, maybe you can actually explain what's going on."

After the girls left Adam was slapped on the shoulder by Eli. "What the hell man? Do you tell anybody anything?" Adam groaned then punched his older friend in the arm. "I'm not good with communication." He responded, Becky was giggling at the exchange and he turned to her. "What Baker you think this is funny? I'll give you something to laugh about!" Adam then began mercilessly tickling her sides and she burst into an even larger fit of giggles.

* * *

"Are you serious? And neither of you told me?" Clare was basically fuming, not at the fact that they were dating but more at the fact that they didn't tell her. "He didn't want you to freak out and get angry at him. I'm so sorry." Fiona placed a hand on her younger friends shoulder and leaned over to her. Clare glanced up with a small smile. "I wish you guys would have told me, I'm so happy for you two! I would never resent you for dating. That doesn't even make sense." She shook her head, she couldn't believe they thought she would hate them for it, she was actually ecstatic.

Clare missed being friends with Fiona but she just didn't know if she could be her friend again because she thought it might hurt Adam. Now they had finally gotten together things could go back to the way they were before! "I have one question." She stated after hugging Fiona, Fiona nodded encouraging her to go on. "Why is he all over Becky then?" "His mom more than disapproves of me, so he's pretending to date Becky for her sake." The pair turned when they heard loud laughing come from the kitchen, they looked at each other confusingly and walked into the other room.

Upon entering they saw Adam with his arms around Becky as he tickled her. Clare noticed Fiona grimace a little and she turned to her older friend. "No offense, but I don't see his mom anywhere." Eli noticed the two enter and coughed to gain Adams attention. Adam looked over at the two and back at Becky. "You better watch it Becks, because next time I'll turn up my tickling skills." He said breathlessly from all the laughing. She giggled slightly and nudge his shoulder. "Oh yeah I'm so scared!" He then turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"So, how'd that go?" Clare walked over and punched him in the arm. "Why wouldn't you just tell me you two were dating you jerk!" She truly didn't want him to think he couldn't come to her about things, they were best friends. "I thought you might beat me up!" He jested before standing and walking over to Fiona. She looked at her boyfriend she knew what he was going to do. Adam pulled her in for a short passionate kiss which gained a gag from Eli and Clare. After pulling apart he smirked at her. "I wanted to do that during dinner, good thing I don't have to hold out in front of my best friends anymore." "Dude, PDA much?" Eli shook his head at the couple in front of him. "I've had to put up with you two for years! So get off my back!" He exclaimed jokingly, causing Clare to blush.

"I'd better go, you guys have fun." Becky stood from the kitchen table awkwardly and walked to the front door. Adam pulled away from his girlfriend and followed her. Clare sent a sympathetic look to Fiona but she didn't notice it, she was to busy watching Adam and Becky.

"Do you really have to go Becks?" He asked pulling what in for a hug. "Yeah, plus I wouldn't want to be the fifth wheel." She says into his chest. He lets go and looks her in the eyes. "Are you okay?" "No, I'll be fine though. See you Monday?" He glances at her worriedly. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She looks to her feet. "Anything but this."  
She mumbled barely audible, he frowns. He wants her to be able to open up with him.

His finger hooks the bottom of her chin and she looked up with tear filled eyes, but quickly blinks them away. "Becky what's wrong?" Adam inquired, after placing both hands on her shoulders. She hugs him one last time and turns to the door. "I'll see you Monday." She says before taking a short glance over her shoulder and leaving out the front door. Adam freezes in his spot and furrows his eyebrows, what could possibly be wrong with her? She was happy like five minutes ago! Fiona came over to her boyfriend and placed a palm to his cheek. "Are you okay?" She asks looking him in the eyes. "Becky was crying." He states unknowingly. "You kind of did kiss another girl in front of her Adam." His mouth forms a straight line. "But were just friends." "That doesn't mean she doesn't still love you. You're kind of a hard person to get over." Fiona does know from experience, it took her a long whole to get over Adam and move on after their breakup. He frowns a little, he never meant to hurt Becky's feelings. But what's done is done, nothing can change what happened. Today is a new day and he's going to spend the rest of with his loving girlfriend.

* * *

_**A/N: don't worry this is a fadam story, i just wanted a little more closure with beckdam, next chapter is all fadam fluff! Don't forget to check out my new badam story! "After all these years."**_


	17. Chapter 17: Mothers

"Are you sure about this?" Fiona asked breathless, pulling away from the kiss. Adam smiled at her sweetness. "Do you love me?" He asked his girlfriend who was underneath him. "Of course I do." She said, why would he ask such a question? Didn't he know she loved him? "Then yes, I'm sure. I love you and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." Adam then reconnected their lips before she could say a word; he knew there was no point in waiting anymore. He loved her and she loved him. He knew she was in this relationship not just for the physical stuff but for him.

Eli was with Clare and her parents so Adam decided to visit Fiona at her condo after she got off work, he wasn't expecting things to turn out this way but he was happy they did. Originally he came over to cook her dinner and have a nice evening, maybe even stay over. Clare's parents agreed to let Eli stay at their house for a few days and he could sleep on the couch, so Adam could just say he was with them and stay here.

He came in with a bag of groceries and she followed him to the kitchen. Somehow, while unpacking some vegetables, they started kissing. She didn't even know how it happened, but he got her to the couch and somehow got her shirt off. Fiona wasn't complaining but she didn't want him to rush if he wasn't ready. She knew she loved him, she knew he loved her, she was ready and so was he.

After fiddling with the hem of his green tank top for a minute she finally lifted it off and tossed it somewhere in the distance when her phone started ringing she moved to grab it but Adam stopped her. "Let it ring." He mumbled into her skin as he kissed his way down her neck. How was she supposed to say no? Her phone kept ringing for the next five minutes and Fiona almost drowned it out with her moans as Adam continued his ventures lower and lower down her body.

They both ignored it as he slid off her pants and fumbled with the edge of her underwear. One thing they couldn't ignore was the noise of the door opening. The pairs eyes widen with shock and Adam stumbled off Fiona was quick as he could. She hastily slid up her jeans and was putting her shirt over her head when someone entered the room. Adam clamped his hands on his head as he searched for his shirt.

"Looking for this?" asked from the other side of the room, Adams face reddened in embarrassment as he walked over to retrieve his shirt. "Mom! What are you doing here?" Fiona exclaimed, she hadn't seen her mother in forever and now was clearly not the time to visit. "For one, it's nice to see you to Fiona, and for two you would know I was here to surprise you if you answered your phone." said as she walked over to her daughter. Fiona was surprised when her mother hugged her but she warmly hugged her back.

"Do your parents know you're here boy?" Laura asked a very mortified Adam while he fastened the belt on his brown cargo shorts. He took about five seconds to long to try and respond, she gave him an irritated look before switching her gaze between Fiona and the boy. "Give me your phone." She demanded without explanation, he wasn't about to speak out against his girlfriend's mother so he did as she asked. Adam went and stood next to Fiona as her mom tapped a few buttons on his phone and pressed it to her ear. Neither knew what she was doing, but they dreaded finding out.

"Hello. Yes I have your son's phone. Well he's here with my daughter. No this isn't Misses Baker. I'm Laura Coyne. Why am I calling? Well, I just walked in on your son and my daughter Fiona doing rather intimate things and he said you didn't know he was here. Yes. Of course. I'll have him text you the address. No problem. Bye." Through the whole conversation Adams face formed into the largest frown, his mother was going to kill him!

Fiona just stood there dumbfounded that her mother actually did that, it may have not been so bad if Adams mother even knew they were dating. "Mom! How could you!?" Fiona cried, just as shocked as Adam. "What would you have me do Fifi? I walk in on you and some random boy, whose parents don't even know where he's at, something needed to be done!" Laura stood her ground; her daughter could handle her own affairs and was now an adult but this boy wasn't, and his mother didn't even know where he was. She felt as if she wouldn't be doing her duties as a fellow mother if she didn't inform her.

"He's not some random boy I love him!" She responded with fury. "Just a few months ago you loved Imogen, now you're saying you love him?" Laura gestured towards him with disgust; she didn't even know this boy. "Mom, its Adam! We got back together, didn't Holly J tell you?" Fiona assumed her mother and best friend gossiped since Holly J lived in New York not too far away from her.

It took a few moments to study the kid in front of her, he looked more rugged than the Adam she remembered, then she met his eyes, those were the same eyes that cried for her daughter when he _brought_ her to rehab, the same eyes that pleaded her to let him see Fiona while she was _in_ rehab. For some reason she suddenly felt emotional. Maybe it was because this was the boy that saved her daughter, she didn't know. All she did know is she wanted to give him a ginormous hug and she did. He wasn't hesitant for a second before hugging back.

"It's nice to see you Adam." Laura cooed after pulling away from the small embrace. "You to , you wouldn't mind helping me with my mom would you?" He was hoping now that she recognized him that things would go over more smoothly. "It would be my pleasure." She responded with a small smile.

* * *

The screaming match between their mothers had finally worn down in the past few minutes. Adam was forced to confess everything that happened over the past two months to his mother, even things with Becky, she was shocked to say the least. Laura Coyne fully supported Fiona and Adams relationship and she vocalized that very well after he finished explaining. Audra was definitely more wary and argued on the matter of how Fiona broke her baby boys heart for a while. In the end she came to an agreement to try and accept Fiona but she didn't promise anything.

The whole thing could have turned out better, maybe if the couple approached his mother in a different way instead of being accidentally outed by Fiona's mother. The overall outcome was okay though, Fiona was happy was at least going to try and see them as a couple, that was enough for her, for now.

They had basically the rest of their lives ahead of them, and hopefully they'd face their future troubles together.

* * *

**_A/N: this might be a terrible way to end this story but I think it's for the best. I'm sorry if its a bad ending im not really good at these, trust me there is more to come. Should I do a different fadam story all together or a sequel? Give me ideas! I might do both. In the mean time read my Badam story, "After all these years." Because that will be frequently updated while I'm figuring sour a new fadam story. I would be honored to be the new BandBabe, since they dissapeared, I loved all there stories :)._**


	18. Chapter 18: Update 1

Okay so I've decided to do two new stories. One is going to a beckdam. Here's the summary:

**Behind Backs: Its been six years since high-school and Becky Baker is getting married to John Willox, when she runs into a familiar face will he put a hold on the wedding plans? Or will things just spin out of control altogether?**

I think you can see where I'm going with this. The first chapter should be up by tomorrow or so, follow my profile or check for an update here and I'll tell you when it's posted.

The next one is a new Fadam story, I was going to start right off the bat with a sequel but I couldn't get any really amazing ideas. Here's a summary:

**When in New York: Fiona and Adam run into each other at a local bar, they haven't seen each other in years. What happens when they both get completely wasted and wake up naked next to each other with rings on their fingers?**

This one should be posted at a good time tomorrow or tonight to. I'll tell you guys when they're up through this story. Probably some where along the lines I will do a sequel to this one.

Love you guys! Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19: Update 2

okay my Beckdam story is up, s/9535388/1/Behind-Backs

and so is the Fadam one, s/9533417/1/When-in-New-York

Also don't forget to check out my badam one, s/9524066/1/After-all-these-years

So now there's one for everybody! I'm Clearly and Adam fan, so enjoy.


End file.
